Doppleganger
by sammyjayne74
Summary: After returning from Tollana, Shelley O'Neill arrives back at the SGC to pick up where her relationship with Daniel left off. But when she stumbles on a face from the past, its sooner said than done! Contains an original female character. Totally an AU.


**FIC: **Doppelganger

**Authors Notes:** I actually finished this in December 2001. But it's had a lot of re-writes. This was the very first fic i did. There is a lot of back story missing, which i started to write as a pre-qual. If and when i finish it, you'll be the first to know. Would love to know what everyone thinks of it.

**Doppelganger**

The Stargate event horizon dissipated. There had been many visitors to Tollana over the last three months but none had come to visit her. She had been sitting on the steps next to the Stargate for the last half an hour having and had just watched several members of the Tok'ra arrive. They walked past her, totally ignoring her stare, knowing full well who she was. Everyone here knew who she was. She heard them whispering about her as they walked by. It just made her feel lonelier than when she had first arrived.

Shelley O'Neill watched the Tok'ra as they disappeared into a nearby building, but quickly turned her head back towards the gate. It was so frustrating being so close to home but so far away at the same time. She had just been reunited with her brother Jack when her whole world had fallen apart. It wasn't the only thing that had been interrupted. There had also been the prospect of a new romance. Yet, she had agreed with Jack's decision, when ever she was lucid enough to understand him. Now she wanted to get on with her life. She wanted to wake up in her own bed, with her own belongings around her. It wasn't just material things it was her family. Shelley hadn't spoken with her father for almost five months. Her father was the kind of person who worried incessantly about their child if they didn't hear from them every few days. She only hoped that Jack had told him something even though Jack had never been on the best of terms with their father. After all it him that Jack believed to be responsible for his parent's divorce. It was only when Shelley had been born that he tolerated his fathers new marriage. He didn't want his little sister to grow up without knowing the rest of her family. The two of them had a falling out when Shelley was 16 years old and then again just after Charlie had died. No matter what the argument was and with whom she was always in the middle. Even so, she wanted to go home.

"Shelley." A voice said from behind her.

She turned

"Anile."

Anile was the one was had been responsible for Shelley's treatment and her after care. She had also become her friend. With a planet full of people, Anile was the only one she could really talk to.

"I thought I would find you here."

"Why?" Shelley asked

"Because you are always here at this time of the day."  
"Oh, you noticed that did you?"

Anile smiled and sat besides her.

"Yes. But I don't think that anyone else did. It is only because I know you a little better than the others."

"I don't know what I would I would have done if I hadn't have had you to talk to. I'd probably have gone crazy or something."

Anile's smile grew wider. Shelley looked up at her. At times Anile reminded her of Major Carter. They shared the same outlook on life as well as their flair for all things technical and of course the blonde hair. Anile herself was a little younger than the Major and younger than Shelley herself. But despite the age difference, what little there was of it, they seemed to get on well.

"I have news. The council wishes to see you immediately.

"What for?'

"I do not know. They just asked me to bring you to them. It did sound important. I shall go with you."

Shelley looked at Anile, searching her face for answers but she wasn't about to reveal anything. The young earth woman stood, eager to get to her meeting with the council over with. It was probably about another round of tests, more prodding and poking. It was very uncomfortable and sometimes disconcerting. Having someone know almost everything about you. No one really knew her, not even her brother and her parents. If the truth were told, she and Jack didn't really know each other at all. There had been a long gap in their relationship and recently had seen very little of each other. The reason for the rift constituted one of the hardest memories she had been made to relive on Tollana. Witnessing the death of her nephew, and her subsequent separation from her brother. Now it felt as though the whole thing was happening all over again.

The briefing room was unusually quiet. The only two members of SG1 left on the base sat around the oblong conference table in the middle of the room. That morning they had returned from P7X815 and had just about escaped with their lives.

Jack O'Neill stared down at his report, going over the events once more in his head. It hadn't been an easy escape. Major Carter had broken her arm during the escape. She sat next to him, her bandaged arm making her look like an innocent bird with a broken wing. Over the last few months Sam Carter had seen a change in the Colonel. His friendship with Daniel had changed and she didn't understand why. The two of them had words after Shelley had left with the Tollan and neither of them had told her why, although she did have an idea. Carter continued to watch, as he looked down disinterested in her report. The three members of the SGC sat at each other as the base's gate room alarms began to sound all around them.

"There's no one due back today." Hammond said.

Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and General Hammond all stood up quickly, making their way down the winding staircase towards the control room.

"Are you getting a code?" Carter asked.

"Yes, Major."

They all waited as the computer finally recognised the special code.

"It's the Tollan, Sir."

"Shelley." Jack whispered.

The Colonel's head moved upwards, trying to see who were arriving. He disappeared down the stairs towards the gate room. He stopped, standing at the edge of the ramp, waiting. Carter appeared next to him.

"Sir, you don't know it's going to be her."

"Why else would they come here?"

She shook her head. The gate engaged and the event horizon swirled out in front of them. For what seemed like an eternity they waited for someone to appear. Finally someone did. A tall blonde woman appeared through the gate.

"Colonel O'Neill." She said as she moved closer towards him.

The Colonel recognised her instantly. When he had last seen his sister on Tollana, it had been this woman he had seen her with.

"Anile."

She smiled.

"I have someone with me who wishes to see you."

Anile waited for a few moments before someone else stepped through the gate behind her. O'Neill smiled at his sister as she appeared in front of him.

"Hello Jack." She said.

She walked down the ramp, following Anile to her brother's side. Her steps were slow and hesitant as Shelley began to look around the gate room.

"Shelley," Carter said. "It's good to see you again."

"You too Major."

The two related members of the group looked at each other.

"You're looking well Shelley. Are you all right?" Jack asked.

Anile nodded.

"She is Colonel. The memory she once had has been purged from her mind. She has made a remarkable recovery. Earlier than we had anticipated."  
"Good, that's good."

Shelley continued to look around the gate room.

"Is there something wrong?" Jack asked.

"Isn't Daniel here?"

A long pause followed.

"He's on an assignment, off world." Carter said.

"Oh." Shelley said, somewhat disappointed.

Jack saw that his sister was disappointed. There was definitely something going on that she wasn't telling him about, something concerning her relationship with Daniel.

Shelley sat on the edge of the bed in the infirmary. For the last half an hour she had been subjected to nearly every test that the Tollan's had inflicted upon her. It wasn't the tests she minded but all the questions they had asked her. Questions ranging from her date of birth to who was president of the United States? Jack sat in front of her wanting to ask one particular question but being in two minds about whether or not to do so.

"As far as I can see, you are in perfect health." Fraiser said.

"I feel great. Better than I did before."

Shelley smiled.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, nothing. You can go."

"Good, there are things I have to do." Shelley said.

She jumped off the bed, almost bumping into Jack.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Shelley signed.

"Go home I guess. See if I can get my old job back."

"Ah." Jack said, suddenly stopping in the middle of his sentence. "That might be a problem."  
"What, my job?" Shelley asked.

"No. They had to let your apartment go too. No rent, no home."

Then Jack had an idea.

"Why don't you come and stay with me until you find somewhere else. I've got a spare room."

"What about Charlie. Wouldn't he want it? I wouldn't want to get in the way of my nephew having his own room. I know how kids need their privacy."

The expression on Jack's face changed.

"What did you say?"

Anile turned to the Colonel.

"I'm sorry Colonel. I should have told you about that. Parts of her memory are slow to return. She knows that he is gone, but she still believes that he is here. It is very complicated."  
"I'm sorry Jack. I can't believe I said that."  
"It's ok Shell. It's not your fault."

"I know. It just doesn't make it any easier."

A tear rolled down the side of her face as Shelley began to walk quickly out of the room and up the corridor. Jack stayed behind for a moment standing next to the women who brought back his sister.

"Thank you." He said. "For what you did for her."

"It was our pleasure. Believe me Colonel it is not over yet. Her full recovery will be long and difficult. She still may believe that your son is alive. Her memory will play tricks on her. Just be sure to give her the kind of support she needs at the time."

Jack smiled.

"Of course I will. Anything she's gonna need, she's gonna get."

He began to follow her around the corner. After three months they had been brought back together. The last thing he wanted to do was to alienate her again or have her disappear from his life like the last time.

It had only been six hours since her return from Tollan and yet Shelley felt as though she had never been away. She sat in her lab where she had done most of her work. Her notes and even her laptop were still there. Nothing had been moved, which was nice. It made her feel as though as if they knew that she as coming back and that they wanted to her to. Shelley picked up her laptop and the files that were on her desk. She had just gotten back and she was now leaving the base, probably for good. Shelley looked around and sighed as she left the room. Since coming here just over three months ago, she had hoped that her time at the SGC would be on a more permanent basis. But the events that had unfolded had taken that decision out of her hands. As her thoughts drifted on her time with the Tollan she failed to see someone approaching her, apparently in a similar state.

The two of them collided and Shelley found herself in a heap on the floor, her papers scattered around her.

"I'm sorry," She heard a voice above her say. "Are you hurt?"

Her eyes drifted upwards slowly. Who she saw made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Daniel." She said.

"Shelley."

He held out an unsteady hand to help her up. A stony silence ensued.

"General Hammond told me that you were back. I thought you'd be resting?"

"I am, Jack's waiting to take me home. I just need to pick up my notes." She fired out staccato like a machine gun. Taking a ragged breath.

She knelt down, picking up her laptop. Luckily it wasn't damaged. She turned, heading towards the elevator. Shelley ran her key-card through the device on the wall next to the elevator and waited. Shelley didn't know what to say to him. The last time they had seen each other, she hadn't even known who he was, let alone how she felt about him. That's why she was retreating, to try and think about what had happened between them. Daniel stood in the corridor, unsure about what had just happened. She had totally ignored him. He had thought that they would carry on where they had left off, but it didn't seem that she felt the same way any more. The elevator doors opened, and Shelley stepped in side. The doors closed between them. Ever since they met, Daniel knew that there was something going on between them. He realised that it was his fear of letting anyone new into his life that was stopping him pursuing her, but now that seemed to have abated. At the forefront of his mind now was what her brother would think when he found out about the two of them. Jack O'Neill was very protective when it came to his sister. Daniel just hoped that he would see just how much he cared for her, before he punched his lights out. Daniel had to know how she felt about him and about there relationship.

Daniel had waited until Jack had gone back to the base before going to see her. He didn't want anything to interrupt this conversation. His hand reached up slowly, pressing the doorbell. Daniel couldn't believe how nervous he was.

'I'm coming.' Shelley shouted.

He waited nervously as she opened the door.

'Hi.'

Was all he could say? Shelley stood in the doorway. She hadn't been expecting to see him so soon in fact she hadn't been expecting to see him at all.

'Hi.' she replied, almost as nervously as Daniel. 'Come on in.'

Daniel followed her in to the house. Shelley sat down on a nearby chair, looking up at face him.

'If you're looking for Jack, he's gone back to the base.'

He shook his head slowly, taking in a deep breath.

'I didn't come here to see Jack I came to see you. I want to talk about what happened earlier.'

'Nothing happened.'

'Exactly,' he said.

'I don't understand.'

Daniel began to pace the room, even more nervously than he had been when he'd knocked on the door.

'Are you saying that you don't remember what happened between us. How you felt about me, how we felt about each other?'

Shelley rose from her chair slowly, reaching out her hand, stopping him from moving.

'I do remember, of course I remember. And I also remember how unsure you were about how you felt.'

He smiled at her warmly.

'I've had time to think for the last few months, about you. How much I missed you.'

'You missed me?' She asked innocently.

'I did.'

Daniel reached over, touching her hand, holding it tightly. The two of them looked at each other, still smiling. Shelley actually remembered the moment she had left for Tollana that morning. How he had stood next to her on the ramp as she slowly moved away. But could remember nothing else, nothing about how she had felt or even who Daniel was. It wasn't until a few weeks later that her memory of the time they had spent together finally re-surfaced. With that was also the memory of his indecisiveness and that's still worried her. Was he really ready for a relationship?

'I missed you too.' Shelley said.

They moved closer, slowly, hearts pounding. They kissed slowly, Shelley feeling as though it was the first time.

Several boxes and suitcases littered Jack's living room. He had already fallen over them twice and had the bruises to prove it. But, it was all-worthwhile. For the first time in many years he was going to live with Shelley again. When she was born she lived with their father and her mother and Jack had lived with his mother. Except for Christmas and Thanksgiving, he's never really seen much of her. Now there might be something more permanent. He had been a lone in the house for so long time and was looking forward to the company; he just wasn't going to tell Shelley that. Jack picked up one of the boxes, carrying it to Shelley's room.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

Shelley was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at some old photographs.

"Nothing. Just looking at old memories."

Jack put the box down and sat next to her, peering over her shoulder to look at the pictures. One picture in particular stood out for the two of them.

"Do you remember that?" Shelley asked, picking up the picture.

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, he was so pleased when he got that bike."

Shelley looked at the picture of herself and her nephew and smiled.

"I remember. He rode it all day without stopping."

"Then he let you have a go." Jack said

"It was too small and I nearly broke my neck."

Jack smiled too. Shelley made a fist, thumping her brother on the shoulder.

"It wasn't funny Jack. It really hurt. I've still got the scar."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Those were the only times I ever felt part of real family."

"Why? What about…"

"Dad, you're joking."

She stood quickly; the remaining photo's falling on to the floor.

"I always thought you were close." Jack said.

"We are. When ever he's around. It was never the same when you weren't there. I always knew I could rely on you if I needed too, but."

"But what?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'd better get these sorted out. I've got a job to look for tomorrow."

"There's no hurry."

Jack stood, towering of his sister.

"I'd better let you get on with it. I've got a mission tomorrow, so you'll have the whole place to yourself."

Shelley smiled.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this."  
"It's not a problem. Anything to help my family."

Those words rang in her ears all day and night. She couldn't shake them. She craned her neck towards the clock that stood on her bed. It felt as though she hadn't been asleep at all. She couldn't stop thinking about those photographs. Shelley threw back the bedcovers and dragged herself out. A wave of dizziness hit her, and she wandered through the house in a state of mild confusion, forgetting for a moment where she was. As she moved through the house, everything became clearer as to where she was. But there was still her dizziness to contend with.

Giving her head a little time to clear, she rested near the window in the living room. The light from the outside porch shone a little way into the room, bathing her in a soft glow. Despite her peaceful surroundings, she couldn't stop her mind racing. All night she had thought about her nephew and about her part in his tragic death. During her treatment with the Tollan, Shelley had been forced to remember every detail of her life, including the day Charlie died.

"Shelley." A voice called quietly.

She turned slowly, feeling Jack behind her. It was difficult to see him in the dark.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."  
"About what?"

He stood besides her, sharing the light that beamed through the window.

"Charlie."

"Oh."

Jack moved towards the sofa, leaned down and turned on a lamp, flooding the room with light.

"Why?"

"Because of the Tollan."

He looked up at her, confused.

"During the treatment, they told me I might have some side affects later."  
"What kind." Jack asked.

Shelley sighed.

"Insomnia. And…this is really difficult to explain. I get flashes of memory, visions in my mind."

"Of Charlie?"

"Yes. Anile said my strongest memories would surface and I haven't bee able to stop thinking about him."

Shelley turned away, not want him to get as upset as she was or for him to see her face.

"I keep remembering the noise the gun made when it went off."

"Stop it Shelley."

"Day after day, I kept hearing the sound. It was as though I was hearing it for the first time. And feeling the guilt."

She looked back around the room, at the photographs of Jack and Charlie.

"During the procedure, they had device that could show me when…"

"Don't do this to yourself Shelley." Jack said.

He stood at her side.

"I remembered waking up at the hospital. There was no one else in the room. I was alone and I had this feeling that something was wrong. I pulled the drip from my arm and I went outside. Sara was standing in the hallway talking to one of the doctors and she was crying. I heard the doctor talking and I moved closer."

Tears began to stream down her face.

"I heard him that that they hadn't been anything they could have done."  
"That's when I turned and saw you standing behind us. We thought you were still asleep."  
"It was my fault. If I hadn't have shown him where you kept it."

"I should never have kept it in the house. You can't keep blaming yourself."

"You did. You blamed me."

Shelley moved across the room, upset and almost hysterical.

"I never meant what I said, you know that."

"Do I. You could have said that to make me feel better. Maybe you still hate me for killing Charlie."

He quickly appeared at her side, grabbing her arm and angry with her for saying such a thing.

"You're wrong, you're my sister."

"A sister who killed your son."

"No. It was an accident."

He reached up his hand, wiping the tears from her face.

"What did they do to you?" He said.

"I can't make it go away."  
"Believe me Shelley. It never goes away. You just have to find a way to deal with it."

"Have you?" She asked, sniffling.

Jack shook his head.

"No. I think about it every day too. But you have to remember all the good things."  
"Is that what you do?"

"Yes. It's the only thing you can do."

Shelley had never really gotten over it. She always blamed herself for telling when where Jack had kept his gun. To make matters worse, she had even been in the room when the gun had gone off.

It hadn't been an easy night for Jack. Shelley's had been even worse. As they were talking into the early hours of the morning, the subject of her job came up. Whilst on Tollana her job and her apartment had been given to someone else, and that's where his plan came in. As Carter was going to be out of action for a few weeks, she was going to need and assistant, and Shelley seemed the perfect candidate.

Jack stood outside General Hammond's office. This wasn't going to be as easy as he might have thought. Personnel decisions weren't usually Hammond's territory, but Shelley was family and he had to give it a try. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in."

Briskly, he stepped inside.

"What can I do for you Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Shelley."  
"How's she doing?"  
"She's fine I guess, but I'd really like to know what the Tollan's did to her. That's not why I'm here though, Sir."

"Oh".

"Shelley's going crazy at home and I thought maybe because she's worked here before and all…"

"You want her to come back to the SGC."

O'Neill nodded.

"She's got the clearance, not to mention the experience and the talent."

Hammond stood from his chair.

"I get the point Colonel. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I think it's the least we can do, after what we put her through."

The General rose slowly from the other side of his desk.

"With Major Carter's accident, she could use the extra help. And we don't have a resident botanist."  
"Or a computer expert with her knowledge. The best of both worlds." Jack said, still pressing his case.

"Let me make a few calls." Hammond said.

Jack grinned.

After nearly an hour, General Hammond called Colonel O'Neill back into his office.

"Would you like to give her the good news Jack?" He said.

"I'll give her a call."

In the Command room, the rest of SG1 waited for Colonel O'Neill. They all turned as they heard footsteps coming up the staircase behind them. Daniel smiled to himself, pleased to see who was standing behind him.

"I was told that General Hammond wanted to see me."

As she spoke, Jack emerged from the General's office.

"There you are. We've been waiting for you. Come in."

Shelley followed her brother into Hammond's office.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Carter asked out loud, rubbing her arm as a twinge of pain ran through it again.

Daniel shook his head in confusion wanting to know why. Shelley was more than a little nervous as she sat in the chair Jack pulled out for her.

"Am I in some sort of trouble? Does Dr Fraiser wish to do more tests?"  
"No, Shelley, its nothing like that." Jack said.

"Then what?"

Hammond pulled out a piece of paper from a folder on his desk.

"You were originally here on a three month contract, which has now expired."  
"That's right."  
"How would you feel about joining the SGC on a more permanent basis?" Jack asked.

She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes," Hammond said. "With Major Carter's broken arm she will need someone to assist her. If you need some time to think about it…"

"That's not necessary, general. I accept."

Shelley stood next to her brother.

"Well then, I should get going," she announced following Hammond and Jack towards the door. The three remaining members of SG1 were still waiting for their commanding officer.

"Major Carter. I'd like you to meet your new assistant. When you've recovered from your injury we'll re-asses the situation."

Hammond and O'Neill parted letting Shelley enter the room. Carter smiled.

"My assistant?" she asked.

"It's not a problem, is it Major?" Jack asked.

"No. Of course not. I can't do a thing with this plaster on."

Shelley smiled. She walked across the room towards her.

"SG1," Hammond said. "You have a mission to complete."

"Yes sir. We're on our way." Jack said.

In the gate room, SG1 watched as the Stargate engaged and they made their way to the ramp, preparing to leave, only this time without Major Carter. Shelley watched from the plate glass window in the command room as they walked towards the gate, watching one member with particular interest. Daniel stopped for a moment, turning back slowly. He looked up, seeing Shelley looking down at him. She smiled. Daniel smiled back and disappeared through the gate with his team.

Two days had passed before SG1 were due back. In those two days, Shelley had settled into her new home and had been given her first mission, assisting SG7 collecting soil samples. It wasn't exactly exciting, but it meant leaving her corner of the universe for a few hours. She had been preparing for most of the day and was looking forward to seeing more of the kind of life Jack had been seeing for the past four years. After being hard at work for most of the afternoon and at her briefing with SG7, Shelley had learned that SG1 had returned from their mission. When she had first arrived at the base, Shelley found that she didn't know how to behave. Her previous work had been solitary, and that was the way she had liked it. Now things were about to change. SG7 worked as a team, depending on each other in times of crisis. Now she was going to be dependent on them too. Most of her life she had been looked after by men, and now it was happening again. Jack had gotten her a permanent position and for that she was grateful, but she had wanted to get there on her own merits. To date, Jack had gotten her almost every job she had ever had. To be honest, this time wouldn't be too bad. Shelley would finally get the chance to see her brother in action. As a child their father had shielded her from a lot of things that involved her brother. Most of the time she never knew what he was doing or even where he was. Living with him now was going to be an experience. Working at the SGC would give her a unique opportunity to spend more time with him and with…

"Dr Jackson." Shelley said.

Her head appeared around the corner just inches away from Daniel's lab.

"Shelley."

"I heard you were back."

She moved into the room, closer to Daniel.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, placing his coffee mug on the desk in front of him.

The youngest O'Neill on the base sat next to him.

"I've done all of my work for the day and I thought that you might be hungry and I know for a fact that you haven't had lunch yet," she said.

"You're right. I am a little hungry, and I could do with the rest."  
"Good, then I can tell you my news."

Daniel smiled at her. He hadn't seen her in two days and still wasn't sure exactly where their relationship was going.

Shelley and Daniel sat in the commissary, or the mess as some of the SGC had started to call it. The lab she had been given was bare and felt cold. She didn't like being in there alone. Now she was here with Daniel, which felt right. They sat facing each other.

"So what's your news?" Daniel asked.

Shelley took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I've been given my first assignment. I'm going with SG7. It's only collecting soil samples, but it's a start."

"That's great. Are you nervous?" Daniel asked.

"Very."  
"You'll be all right. It's not like you haven't been through the gate before."

Shelley nodded. She felt Daniel's hand on hers, trying to calm her fears. She smiled.

"I thought that you didn't want people to know about us yet?" she whispered.

"I never said that. Just not until I've had a chance to talk to Jack."

Shelley looked around the room, checking to see that no one had spotted them.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea us being here. Someone might notice and tell him before you do," she said.

Having to keep their relationship a secret from her brother was frustrating.

"I don't like having to keep this from him Daniel. It's not fair."

"I know. And neither is having two broken legs."

She tried to contain a smile and failed.

"He's not that bad. He might like the idea; his sister and his friend."

As she said the words, the door to the commissary opened. Major Carter stood in the doorway, searching for someone. Her eyes moved across the room, finally resting on Shelley and Daniel as they pulled their chairs closer. Sam watched, as their conversation intensified. When Shelley had become ill, Sam had seen the way Daniel reacted when the Colonel made the decision for Shelley to go to Tollana. She had sensed that something was going on between them, and it now seemed that she was right, after all. The Major walked over to them.

"Daniel."

The doctor looked up, seeing Sam standing behind Shelley.

"Sam," he said.

Shelley's head turned quickly as she released Daniel's hand.

"I just wanted to know if there was any equipment you needed for tomorrow?"

Shelley shook her head.

"I don't think so. I think I've got everything I need."

She looked up at Daniel, wincing as she realised what she'd just said. She glanced nervously at Sam too. She knew that Sam had seen them before she had a chance to move her hand and was desperately trying to come up with an excuse.

"Dr Jackson has been given me some pointers on gate travel." She said.

"Oh I see."

"I've only been through it a couple of time and it's still a little daunting."

Carter wasn't that easily fooled. Grinning slightly, she left them to it.

Shelley O'Neill stood in the locker room, where she had been for the last half an hour. To a casual observer, she looked like any other member of an SGC team, getting ready for her mission. But Shelley knew differently. She was an O'Neill. A few hours earlier, while returning to her lab, she had heard two members of SG7 talking about her. The fact that her brother was in charge of most things that happened on the base and how he had managed to get her assigned there seemed to be a big topic of conversation. Shelley didn't like to think of herself as the subject of gossip, but the worst part was that they might have had a point.

Jack had spoken to General Hammond about giving her a more permanent position. To Shelley, it just meant that he wanted her to be around more, but they didn't think of it that way. As they saw it, she got the job because of whom she was. To be more specific, because of who her brother was. Now, as she sat in the rapidly cooling locker room, she was beginning to think that way herself. Shelley looked at her watch. The mission to PX9715 was due to start in fifteen minutes and she was afraid. Her head jerked upwards as she heard footsteps coming towards her. A tap on the door made her jump.

"Shelley."

She immediately recognised the voice. The door opened slowly.

"Daniel."  
"Hey," he said. "What are you doing in here? They're waiting for you in the gate room."

"I know. I just don't think I can do this."

Her voice was jittery. The kind of voice you'd get if you'd been crying for too long.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked as he sat beside her.

"I can't do it Daniel. I just can't."

"Why not?"

Her head turned.

"Because of Jack."  
"Why?" Daniel said, slightly confused.

"If I fail or do something incredibly stupid, it's going to reflect on him. He got me this position. I don't want to let him down."

Daniel shook his head.

"That's not going to happen. You haven't heard him talk about you. He's really very proud of you. There's no way you could ever let him down."

Shelley's eyes rose upward, surprised.

"He's proud of me?"

"Yeah."

In all of her life she had never heard those words, from her brother. Even at her high school and college graduations, it was her father who had said it. Jack had been there too, but he always just shook her hand or gave her a kiss on the cheek, never actually said he was proud.

"Then why hasn't he said?"

"You know what he's like. He's a military man. Sam's the same." Daniel said.

Shelley sighed.

"Then I guess I should be going. I'm going to be late."

In the gate room, SG7 looked at their watches for the tenth time in about 5 minutes, becoming increasingly agitated with the lateness of their newest member. Jack was worried too. It wasn't like his sister to be late. Even when she was born, she arrived early.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon Colonel." Carter said.

He looked at her, uncertain that Shelley was going to arrive at all. The 4 members of SG7 had never been this late for a mission before and it was making them anxious.

"I knew this would happen. We never should have let her tag along." Major Williams said.

O'Neill looked at Carter. The Major was surprised that he didn't stand up for his sister. He just glared at them from across the gate room, especially at Major Williams, not needing to say anything. Their attention was suddenly diverted to the large metal doors as they slid open. Glancing briefly as Daniel as he went to join his team, Shelley strode across the room towards the waiting Major.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Major. I couldn't find my equipment."

Williams was still shaken by the look that Colonel O'Neill had given him. He could still see him looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"That's ok. But we'd better be going."

Jack smiled. The Major bent down, picking up Shelley's equipment. Daniel, who was standing next to her, picked up the other case. They stood next to the ramp as the Stargate engaged.

"SG7," Hammond said. "You have a go."

Williams nodded and headed up the ramp towards the Stargate. Shelley stood back, watching as the event horizon glistened before her. She felt her hands beginning to shake. The very thought of going through it again made her feel physically sick. Her last few trips through had not been counted among the greatest times of her life. Now, staring at the rippling illusion of water, the familiar nausea came flooding back.

"Shelley." A voice said.

She turned and smiled, her brother standing behind her.

"You nervous?" he asked.

Without thinking, Shelley shook her head.

"Of course not. I was just thinking."

The three other members of SG7 disappeared through the gate.

"I should go." Shelley said.

Jack looked around the room, his eyes resting on the last piece of equipment Daniel had carried for her from the equipment room. He took it from Daniel's hand and placing it at Shelley's feet.

"Before you do, I've got something for you."

Jack reached into this jacket pocket and pulled out something and showed it to her.

"It's a St. Christopher's medal, patron saint of travellers. It belonged to my mother, remember?"  
"Of course."

"Now, its yours. Kind of fitted the moment."

Shelley smiled.

"Thanks."

Jack placed the necklace around her neck.

"I'd better go."

"Good luck." He said.

Shelley looked up at the gate in front of her and began moving slowly up the ramp. She stopped for a moment and turned to look behind her. Daniel was still in the room. He nodded slowly, acknowledging her stare. Carter had seen it too. Luckily for them both, the Colonel had not. Shelley turned back and left the planet.

Samantha Carter was absolutely sure that there was something going on between Daniel and Shelley. You only had to see the way the two of them had looked at each other in the gate room to realise what was going on, but somehow, no one else seemed to have seen it. Of all the people on base, Carter thought that the Colonel would have noticed. After all, Shelley was his sister and he should know her better than anyone. Yet, Samantha Carter had seemed to work it out before him.

Carter stood outside Daniel's lab. After Shelley had gone through the gate, he had retreated here, hoping to avoid talking to his team-mates. He had seen the way Jack had looked at them when they had entered the gate room. Carter tapped on the wall. Daniel turned and looked up.

"Sam."

She strolled across the lab, picking up and looking at objects as she moved.

"You sound like you were expecting someone else."  
"No. Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm here. I thought you might want to talk."  
"About what?" Daniel asked, looking back down at the book he was reading.

"Shelley."

As Sam said her name, Daniel closed the book with a bang.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can tell me Daniel. I thought we were friends."

"We are."

"Then tell me. It's true isn't it? You and Shelley are an…item."

Daniel nodded slowly.

"But you can't tell anyone."

Carter smiled.

"Does the Colonel know?"

"No. And that's the way we want it. For now anyway."

"Oh I see."

"What does that mean."

"Nothing. I just hope that he understands when he finds out. That you kept it from him."

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Daniel asked anxiously.

"No I just don't want to be in the same room when he finds out," she said, smiling.

The Major patted him on the shoulder in support.

"Good luck," she said.

Daniel's eyes widened, not so much in surprise as in sheer terror.

"He won't be that bad, will he?"

"I don't know. Shelley is his only sister. You know how men can be when it comes to protecting their little sisters. You're just gonna have to wait and see."

Carter knew that she shouldn't have said that, but she just couldn't resist. In truth, she was pleased for Daniel. Shelley was a really nice woman - in fact, much too nice to be related to the Colonel.

The terrain on PX9715 wasn't as bad as Shelley had feared. She had been expecting rugged mountains and muddy bogs, but in fact, it was all low land and not a muddy bog in sight. The sun shone high in the sky. Shelley shielded her eyes from it as she stared up. The four members of SG7, including Major Williams stood a few feet away from her. She had spent the last ten minutes in her tent, unwilling to venture out into the open after she had caused them to be late for their mission. Shelley turned back, heading for her tent again. Major Williams had already been giving her funny looks. It was clear that he didn't want her along on their mission. They would do just fine without her; it wasn't as though someone without the proper expertise couldn't collect the soil samples. He had told General Hammond that a trained monkey could do it not realising that the trained money he had in mind for the job was Colonel O'Neill's sister. Williams was just glad that he hadn't said it to O'Neill instead.

Shelley sat in her tent looking at the various samples they had already collected a few weeks before. They were definitely several properties they could use back on earth for medicines. What she wanted to check was whether any of the samples they brought back with them had changed since then. She picked up her file on the last batch and pulled back the covers of the tent, stepping out into the open. A few metres away she could see the rest of the team standing around talking. Shelley moved slowly towards them, creeping up behind.

"I don't even know why she's here. We could collect the samples." One of them said.

Another nodded in agreement. By now Shelley was virtually standing behind them.

"At least we know how she got the job." Williams said. "You know what this reminds me of?"

The three remaining shook their heads.

"It reminds me when Dr Jackson first arrived on the original mission. They didn't want him around then either."

Lieutenant Willis nodded, agreeing with him.

"She's nothing like her brother. At least he wasn't as incompetent as she is. Jackson never would have kept us waiting on a mission. Anyway, I'd rather have him on my team any day. "

They heard Shelley's footsteps behind them, realising that she had heard what they had been talking about.

"This isn't the first time I've been compared to my brother, Major and it won't be the last. But I draw the line at being called incompetent." Shelley turned on her heel and headed off in the opposite direction to the camp.

Her feet had begun to ache when she decided to stop walking, realising that she had gone too far. Shelley sat on a patch of wet grass, placing her jacket down first. It wasn't a particularly nice view, but it was better then hearing SG7 discrediting her behind her back. To be honest with her self, Shelley couldn't blame them for reacting to her presence like that. She had been practically forced on them through no fault of their own. But she had to stop making excuses for them. They were supposed to be professional and not acting like stroppy teenagers. She wanted to make this job work and she had made a lot of friends in the SGC over the last few months.

Shelley sat pondering what her position really was. At the moment she felt like a fifth wheel, only there because of who her brother was and not because she was good at her job. That was the reason why she had been at the SGC in the first place, because she was the best botanist the air force could provide. She didn't get the position because her brother worked there. Shelley didn't even know he'd been posted there. It had been a shock to her to find out that they had been forced to work together after nearly five years of estrangement. But, they had put their past behind them, as much as possible and had gotten on with their relationship as brother and sister.

By now, the sun had risen higher into the sky and was masked by the clouds. Shelley stood, getting ready to hike back to the camp. As she started walking, a rustling of leaves made her head turn back slowly.

"Hello!" she called out.

No one answered and she carried on walking, but still, the rustling persisted. Shelley stopped and turned her whole body around, trying to get a better look behind her. From behind a nearby tree a strange woman appeared, staring back at Shelley. She moved towards her slowly, trying not to frighten her. As she got closer, she could see how badly hurt the woman was.

"Do you need help?" Shelley asked.

The woman didn't respond. Shelley stood in front of her, holding out her hand.

"I won't hurt you."

Shelley looked at the woman carefully. Her long hair was matted in several places and looked as though whole clumps had been torn out. Her clothes were also torn and she wasn't wearing any shoes. The blisters and cuts on her feet looked infected, as were the scrapes on her arms. Shelley took her hand.

"I can help you," she said, smiling.

"Help me," the woman repeated.

Shelley nodded.

"Yes."

The woman moved forward, letting Shelley guide her through the dense forest.

During the walk back to the camp, the stranger didn't speak another word, just looking up at Shelley from time to time. As they approached the camp, Lieutenant Willis signalled to Major Williams that Shelley was returning. She had been gone for almost three hours. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to the base to tell Colonel O'Neill that he had lost his sister.

"Major Williams." Shelley called out as they approached.

The Major saw her coming towards her, with another woman in tow.

"Now what," he mumbled to himself.

As they got closer Shelley's new friend became visible to all four members of SG7.

"Where have you been?" he yelled at Shelley.

"Nowhere. I found this woman in the woods. She needs medical attention."

Williams stared at her as though he had seen a ghost. This was just not possible.

"Where did you find her?" he asked.

"I told you, in the woods. She just appeared out of nowhere."

Williams nodded.

"Ok. We should get her back to the infirmary."

Shelley was somewhat astonished by Williams's sudden jump into action.

"Are you sure? We don't know anything about her," she started.

"I'm sure it'll be ok. I'll go ahead and let them know we're coming."

Williams headed back towards the gate, followed by the remaining members of SG7. They huddled in a group by the D.H.D. Shelley didn't like that. They were probably making up some excuse to tell General Hammond that it was all her fault. That she had pressurised them into taking the strange woman back to Earth with them. Shelley couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about, but one of them did mention something about Dr Jackson.

Shelley had been more than a little curious as to why the commander of SG7 had immediately decided to go back through the gate upon seeing the rescued woman. The look on his face was almost as though he had seen a ghost. There was no doubt that the woman was in serious need of medical attention; she had several cuts on her feet and her arms. Shelley hadn't had much medical training, but knew an infection when she saw one.

Shelley took hold of the woman's hand, leading her up the stone steps towards the Stargate. The Major had gone on ahead to let the SGC know that they were bringing someone back with them. The woman looked up, frightened at what she saw in front of her and backed away slowly, trying to break free from Shelley's grasp.

'Hey, it's ok. It's easy.' She said.

The women smiled at her, reassured. She nodded and moved towards the gate, followed by Shelley and the two other members of SG7. All four of them stepped through the gate, emerging earth side.

What greeted them was unlike anything Shelley had ever seen before. General Hammond, Dr Fraiser and Major Carter stood at the bottom of the ramp, waiting for them. Both stared at Shelley and her new friend as they emerged.

'That's impossible.' Carter said.

Shelley looked from one to the other, trying to understand what had prompted such avid attention. Dr Fraiser stepped up onto the ramp, heading towards the two of them. She reached out her hand towards the woman who ducked behind Shelley.

'I think she's frightened.' Shelley said.

'I'll bet.' Hammond said.

Fraiser looked her over more closely. Shelley studied them all for a moment as they watched her companion intently. Their expressions mirrored that of Major Williams when she had brought the woman back to the camp; there was something like recognition on their faces.

'We should get her to the infirmary.' Fraiser said, reaching out for her once more.

The woman retreated once more behind Shelley, feeling protected by her.

'Maybe you should go with her.' Hammond said.

'Yes Sir.'

Shelley turned back, taking the woman's hand.

'We need to get you to the infirmary. Dr Fraiser can help you better there.'

The woman shook her head.

'No.' She muttered.

'It'll be ok. She won't hurt you. I'll go with you, if you want.'

She paused briefly, and then nodded once.

'Ok. Let's go.'

The woman held Shelley's hand tightly as they walked down the ramp towards the door. Dr Fraiser followed behind them. As they approached the door, Shelley noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Two armed officers stood at the door on the other side of the room, their weapons pointed straight at the strange woman. Surely they didn't consider her a threat? In her current state, she was in no condition to attack an unarmed man, never mind the entire base. But there they were, ready to fire if anything went wrong.

On the walk to the infirmary, Shelley hadn't been able to get the image of the two guards out of her mind. It was like they were expecting her to do something, attack someone, most probably Shelley herself. Maybe they had seen her before. Nearly everyone who had passed them had stared at her, like she was a ghost from the past who had come back to haunt them all. As far as Shelley was concerned, she had simply been a stranger on a strange planet in need of help. She had never seen her before, but it was becoming clearer that the people at the SGC had.

They had been in the infirmary for only a few minutes when every doctor at the base started to come in. She hadn't been that badly hurt and Dr Fraiser could have seen to her in just a few minutes. Shelley knew that there was something going on that they didn't want her to know about. She looked around the room. Major Carter appeared behind her from out of nowhere.

'What's going on Sam?' Shelley asked.

But, the Major just shook her head.

'I can't tell you Shelley.'

From behind her, she heard the door open and someone enter the room. She turned slowly, seeing Daniel and her brother standing in the doorway. Shelley smiled for a moment, but the smile froze on her face as Daniel walked past her towards Major Carter and Dr Fraiser. Jack stayed at her side, glancing down at her before he too moved across the room.

'That's all, Miss O'Neill. You can go now.' Hammond said.

'But, General, I think she wants me to stay.'

'And I have asked you to leave. You may wait outside, if you wish.'

Shelley looked across the room towards Jack. He nodded back at her, signalling that it was time for her to go. She turned slowly, looking back towards Daniel. He was sitting on the edge of the woman's bed. That struck Shelley as a little odd, but maybe he knew her too. Whoever the woman was, Shelley was sure that she would find out soon enough.

For almost two hours Shelley had seen doctor after doctor disappear into the infirmary, leaving her outside to watch and wonder what was going on. It had been a curious feeling, watching them all go in and not being let in on whatever what was going on. She had been the one who had found the strange women. But it had been the Major who had found her. Perhaps they were deciding on whether or not they were going to get rid of her. Shelley wasn't yet up to date on all the correct protocols. Although it wasn't really her decision.

Finally General Hammond emerged out of the infirmary and headed for her. Now it was going to happen, she was going to be fired.

I'd like to see you in the briefing room in half an hour.'

Shelley nodded.

Yes sir.'

The sound of his voice didn't give anything away. She had been dreading this moment, not only for herself but also for her brother. It was going to be difficult for him to sack her. He'd never had to do it before. Shelley knew that she should never have accepted this assignment and should have gone back to Washington, where she belonged.

Shelley crept into the briefing room, being watched carefully by Major Carter, Teal'c, General Hammond and her brother. They all stared at her, following her around the room. Jack stood, pulling out a chair for her.

Thank you.' She said.

General Hammond sat opposite her on the other end of the table, preparing to ask her an important question.

Why were you separated from the rest of you team?' He asked.

Shelley thought for a moment. She couldn't tell them the truth. What had happened had been her fault; the major only said what he did to teach her a lesson. She didn't want to get him into trouble for what he did to her.

I wanted to check out the surrounding area.'

That's when you found her?' Jack asked.

Shelley nodded.

Yes. She was distressed, agitated. She seemed to calm down after a few minutes. Seemed to recognise her. Do you know who she is yet?' Shelley asked.

Every one of them stared at her, not ready to let her in on their little secret. Jack shook his head, giving a quick glance at his sister. Now she knew that something wasn't right.

Are you sure. It looked to me like that the Major recognised her. Have you spoken to him.'

Yes we have.' Hammond said.

What did he say?'

You don't need to know that.'

Shelley looked at each one of them, knowing that they weren't telling her something.

You can go now, Shelley.' Jack said.

She pushed the chair from under her, slightly annoyed that they wouldn't tell her the truth. Shelley past Jack's chair on her way out of the room. Carter turned towards Hammond.

Can you imagine how Daniel must feel?' She said.

What do you mean?' Shelley asked.

O'Neill shook his head in disbelief at the Major's faux pas.

I didn't mean anything.' She said, seemingly making it worse.

Yes you did, major. Who is she?'

The time, they couldn't ignore her plea any longer. Hammond nodded his head at Carter, signalling her to finally tell Shelley, who her charge had been.

Its Sha're.'

A blank expression came over Shelley's face.'

As in…'

Daniel's wife.' Sam finished.

Oh. That's why…brought her back.'

Shelley turned back towards the door, wanting to leave as quickly as she could.

If there's nothing else, I have work I have to catch up on.'

Carter stood, unsure about whether or not to go after her. It must have come as a shock. The women she thought was long dead was now very much alive and well.

Shelley stepped out into the corridor, still shocked at who she had brought back through the stargate. Daniel had talked to her about Sha're. He had told her everything. It hadn't been a secret between them. She begun walking down the narrow corridor, not paying attention as to whom was coming the other way. Shelley collided into someone. Her eyes looked upwards.

Shelley.' The person said.

You should have told me who she was, Daniel.' Shelley said.

And headed off back in the direction of her lab, two floors up. Daniel turned around, moving back forwards to the briefing room. But someone was in the doorway, blocking him from entering the room.

What was that all about?' Jack asked.

Daniel shook his head.

Nothing.'

It didn't look like nothing to me.'

Honestly Jack, it was nothing.'

Jack moved out of the way, letting Daniel inside. Why would Shelley be so upset at the re-appearance of Daniel's wife and why would she be so angry with him for not telling her? What did it matter to Shelley anyway? Maybe he'd ask Daniel about it later. But they had other problems to take care of first.

The microscope hadn't been touched for the last fifteen minutes, but had been doing great service as an oversized paperweight sitting on her notes. She pulled them from underneath it, littering the floor with another 20 pages. Shelley knelt down, picking them up, one by one. They fell back on her desk in a bigger heap than before. She peered down the scope, hoping to find a wonderful discovery to take her mind off the events of the last few hours. Even now she couldn't believe it. She was just getting used to the idea of having a relationship with her brother's friend; this was not the situation that she wanted their relationship to be tested over. She had firmly believed that their first real problem would concern Jack, not Daniel's dead wife. She shook her head, trying to stop the thoughts for a moment. A moment would do perfectly. But those thoughts and feelings kept coming back. She couldn't get rid of them. Shelley thought she had brought it on herself. That their relationship was not meant to be. The last time, she had been infected by a computer virus that implanted the memory of someone else in her brain, and robbing her of her thoughts and feelings for him. Her eyes began to glaze over as she continued to look down the microscope, blinking several times. Shelley began to refocus, but was soon distracted once again as she heard footsteps behind her, moving closer and closer. Shelley's head rose slowly, turning to see who had crossed her path. Daniel stood behind her, not knowing how he was going to explain what she had just witnessed. The two of them looked at each other, silent. If either of them were going to say some thing, it would have to be Shelley.

You don't have to say anything. I know why you're here.'

I just don't know what to say,' Daniel said. It seems impossible.'

Shelley took in a deep breath.

So it is true? The women I found…'

It's Sha're. My wife.'

She turned back to her microscope and looked down it.

You've got nothing else to say?' Daniel asked.

What else is there to say? She is your wife.'

Daniel appeared around the other side of her.

This isn't going to affect us, Shelley,' he said, placing his hand on hers.

She looked up at him, her eyes staring into his.

Of course it is. She's your wife.'

How can she be? She's dead.'

Apparently not.' Shelley said.

Her heart was telling her to say that it wasn't going to make a difference to their budding romance, but it was. She moved to the opposite side of the room.

I think you should go now. You should be with your wife.' Somehow, she felt that if she could just keep saying the word over and over, it would lose its ability to kick her in the teeth.

Daniel moved closer to her.

Please Daniel, don't.'

You don't mean that. It's just the shock.'

Shelley shook her head.

Maybe. But it's the right thing to do. It's the only thing to do. I can't lose you further down the line. Its better to do this now.'

Better for who?' Daniel asked.

For both of us.'

You mean for you.'

That's not fair. Don't you know how difficult this is for me? I've only just…'

Her big speech ended in mid sentence as she saw Jack standing behind them.

Only just what…?' He asked.

Daniel turned. Shelley struggled to think for an appropriate cover up.

Only just started the tests on the plants I brought back. Daniel wanted to see them.'

Why?' Jack asked, again.

Now she had to think of something else to say.

Was there something you wanted?' she asked, diverting his attention.

Jack stepped into the lab. He felt a certain tension in the room.

It's Sha're, she wants to see you.'

I'll be there in a minute.' Daniel said.

O'Neill shook his head.

Not you, Daniel. She wants to talk to Shelley.'

The young woman stared at her brother.

Why… why me?' She muttered.

I don't know. Let's go and find out.'

On her way out, Shelley looked up at Daniel, hoping that he would say something. But he didn't. He stood there watching her leave the room. The last few hours had been a big shock for him too. He didn't want to stop seeing Shelley - they hadn't even had a proper date yet. It had taken them so long to sort out their problems. He had seen the look on Shelley's face when he had told her. The same look he had seen when he was in the infirmary. Everything that had happened since the death of his wife seemed to disappear in an instant, but his feelings for Shelley hadn't changed. Still, he had to abide by her decision. He knew she had only said those things so he wouldn't feel obligated to her now they were in a relationship. It had just made him feel more obligated to Sha're. He firmly hoped that that hadn't been her intention.

The walk to the infirmary was like the walk to the electric chair. Jack had stayed by her side the whole time, looking more and more like a jailer with every passing second. Daniel walked a little way behind, waiting to stop her if she was to run away. There, in the room was Sha're ready to pull the switch that would put an end to her life and to her relationship with Daniel.

She smiled, her hand poised to flip the switch. Shelley felt suffocated. Everyone in the room watched as she moved closer to Sha're who was lying on the bed in front of her. Shelley looked around the room, General Hammond, Major Carter and Dr Fraiser and even Teal'c watched the two of them. Neither of them could believe what had happened. Shelley stood next to the bed. Her head turned for a moment, looking for Daniel. He didn't know how to handle this situation either.

You wanted to speak to me?' She asked.

Dr Fraiser moved over, helping Sha're sit up properly.

They tell me that you are the one who rescued me from that place.'

Shelley nodded, now realising that she shouldn't have.

Yes I did.'

Sha're reached out her hand, grabbing hold of Shelley's.

Thank you. Thank you for bringing me home to Daniel.'

Daniel looked at the two women. This was a very awkward situation. If someone had told him eight months ago that he and Sha're would be reunited, he would have jumped at the chance. But now, things were different. He had met someone. Someone he cared for.

Daniel felt that things were about to change, especially in his relationship with Shelley.

I'm glad I could help.'

Carter watched as Shelley began to grow more and more uncomfortable. This had to be one of the most difficult days of her life. Nothing anyone could say was going to make Shelley feel better. Carter had had feelings for a colleague before, but never anything like this had happened to her. Although she had met his ex wife.

I owe my life to you.' Sha're said. Now I can start my life with Daniel again.'

Sha're looked up at Shelley. She felt as though the walls were closing in on her.

I'm sorry, I have to go.'

And rushed out of the room, almost knocking down her brother. Daniel's eyes followed her out of the room. Jack followed her, concerned.

Hey.' He called after her. What's wrong?'

She turned back.

Nothing, I'm fine.'

Well, you don't look fine.'

I'm still feeling a little queasy. You know how gate travel affects me. I think I'll go home.'

Do you want me to take you?' Jack asked.

No. You go ahead and do what you have to do.'

He still wasn't sure that she was all right.

Ok. But, I'm gonna get someone to drive you.'

Shelley sighed, giving in.

Fine. I'll see you later.' She said, finally managing to walk away.

There was something in her voice that made Jack worry about his sister. Since, returned from 715, she had been distant and quiet. He didn't want to push her into talking. The last time he had done that he hadn't seen her again in five years. They had been getting on recently. In fact, he liked having her around. It had been like when she was a kid. The thought of having a kid around the house would be a pain to most men, but he had loved having his little sister live with him, even more so now. They had something in common. But he felt that something else was going on in her life that he didn't know about.

Is she ok.' Carter said, appearing behind the Colonel.

She's going home. Why do you ask?'

No reason! She looked a little pale that's all.'

You think. The last time she came through the gate, she was sick for three days.' He said.

Carter nodded. Dr McKenzie had tested most of the people who had gone through the gate and had discovered that nearly 40 percent of them suffered from nausea. Shelley O'Neill was one of them. Only this time, she hadn't been ill. It had been a ploy to get her brother of the scent, and it had worked.

Carter nodded. Dr McKenzie had tested most of the people who had gone through the gate and had discovered that nearly 40 percent of them suffered from nausea. Shelley O'Neill was one of them. Only this time, she hadn't been ill. It had been a ploy to get her brother of the scent, and it had worked.

Two hours later, Dr Fraiser had called everyone in to the command room. Since Sha're's return several hours ago, she had ran test after test on the women. It was the results that prompted her to get them together. The results had surprised her and would no doubt do the same for the rest of them. Dr Fraiser sat in the middle of the table, the files on the table in front of her. This was going to be a shock. She handed copies of the results around to O'Neill, Carter, Jackson and General Hammond. Daniel opened the file, looking down at the results.

This isn't possible.' He said.

Fraiser sighed.

I'm afraid it is. The women SG12 brought back was a clone.'

A clone.' O'Neill repeated.

Yes.'

How, could this have happened?' Carter asked.

I don't know.'

Anything could have happened during the time she became a host and when she died.' O'Neill said.

It is possible.' Carter said. I wonder how she ended up on 715?'

Dr Jackson.' Hammond said. I want you to ask her that very question.'

I'll see what I can do.' Daniel said.

Major Carter watched her friend leave the room. She stood up, following him down the corridor.

Daniel.' She shouted.

He turned.

What is it?'

I just wanted to ask you something.'

Carter looked around for eavesdroppers.

Have you spoken to Shelley?'

A few hours ago.'

And.'

She ended it between us.'

And Daniel walked away.

Is that all?'

What else is there?'

Is that what you want. To end it?' Carter asked.

No. I wanted us to be together. But she said I should concentrate on Sha're.'

So you think she's doing this because….'

She thinks I'll end up feeling obligated to Sha're and not to her.'

Then why don't you tell her that?' Sam said.

I tried. Then Jack walked in.'

Carter looked around again.

You still haven't told him.'

There doesn't seem any point now, does there.'

Daniel disappeared around the corner. Carter had begun to realise that neither Daniel nor Shelley had wanted to end their relationship. It was out of misguided obligation that Shelley thought Daniel had for Sha're. Which wasn't the case, at all. Shelley had made the choice for him.

For the last two days, Shelley had stayed at home, not wanting to go to the base for fear of bumping into Sha're or Daniel. The former of the equation was the worst. Those few minutes with her in the infirmary had been a nightmare. Being in that room had opened her eyes. No matter how hard it was for her, the truth was Daniel had to stand by his wife, no matter what the reason was for her bring there. The truth was that she was there. It wasn't Sha're's fault, she didn't know that she was a clone. Jack had told Shelley about Dr Fraiser's findings. It didn't change anything. Clone or not it still had the memories, thoughts and feelings of the original. It was her feelings for her husband that made Shelley the most uncomfortable and was responsible for her decision to stay at home.

When she had returned from Tollana, Dr Fraiser had wanted her to take more leave than she had initially done. Now she was taking what was left. That's what she had told her brother, that she needed more time to recover. But Shelley was still working. O'Neill had made a corner of the living room into a small office for her.

In fact it was just a desk with her laptop on it.

Shelley sat at the desk, trying to work on her report for Major Carter and not having much success. It was hard for her to concentrate on anything for too long. She had heard Jack moving through the house for the last hour, making it even more difficult for her to work.

Hey.' He shouted. Do you need anything before I go?'

No. I'm fine. You go. Then maybe I'll get some work done.'

Her tone turned nasty, annoying her brother.

Hey. What was that for?' He asked.

I'm sorry. Its just that I've got to get this report done by tomorrow for Major Carter and I've only written two words so far.'

She slammed the lid down in frustration.

I just can't seem to concentrate.' She said.

Then I'll get out of your way.' He said, heading for the door.

I said I was sorry, Jack.'

I know. Try and get some work done. I'll call you later to see how you're getting on.'

And he left the house. Shelley stared at her computer, hoping for inspiration. The notes she had prepared lay on the desk in front of her, untouched. Her hand reached over and opened the folder.

By mid afternoon, Shelley had begun at the desk, moved to the sofa and finally ended up at the kitchen table, still on her first sentence. Three cups of coffee sat on the table. Probably the reason why she hadn't written a word too pumped full of caffeine. Finally, a distraction approached, ringing the doorbell several times.

Shelley opened the door, hoping that the one she wanted to speak to would be standing in front of her. But it wasn't, it was Major Carter.

Sam.' Shelley said. If you want the report, it's not due until tomorrow.'

I haven't come for the report. I came to see you.'

Shelley was more than a little surprised. Wondering what she had done to warrant such a visit.

Oh. You'd better come in then.'

Carter entered the house. She hadn't been there as many times as people would have imagined. But now, she felt she had to see her friend. Shelley sat on the sofa, looking at the laptop, still thinking about her non-report.

What can I do for you, Major?' She asked.

Dr Fraiser told me that you've taken your sick leave?'

Shelley nodded.

That's right. I went back to work too early after I came back from Tollana.'

Really.' Sam said. So it's got nothing to do with Daniel or Sha're?' She asked.

Shelley stood quickly. Hearing both names together was like a shock to the system.

Of course not.' She said, shaking her head.

Then why work here when you can work at the base.'

I told you why.'

Carter approached her, knowing Shelley would be on her guard.

Shelley. Daniel told me what's been going on between the two of you.'

He did, what.'

He didn't exactly tell me, I guessed.'

Now Shelley finally realised.

When you saw us together in the commissary.'

Yes. What else did he tell you.'

That you've ended it.'

I did. It was the only thing I could have done. He belongs with her, not me.'

Shelley stared out of the window that led out to the patio, helping her mind to focus on something else.

If that's what you've decided, that's fine. But don't let what's happened interfere with you're your work. You shouldn't be hiding out here, Shelley.' Carter said. Weren't you supposed to go with SG9 today?'

Her friend nodded.

Yeah.'

Than you should be there, not hiding out here. Ignoring the situation won't make it go away.'

Something in the way Carter spoke made Shelley believe that she was talking from experience and that she knew what she was talking about.

And **you** don't ignore it.'

There's nothing I can do about it.' Sam said.

Even if I could, would you.'

In a matter of seconds, Shelley had turned the tables on the Major.

No, I don't think I would. But you don't see me hiding away.'

I'm not hiding Sam. I can do more work here.'

So you've finished that report.'

Actually, no.'

Carter smiled.

So you could have done nothing at the base.'

I guess. I just feel so helpless. Staying here just keeps me from going over and over it again.'

Then your gonna come back with me.'

Shelley nodded. She couldn't stay in the house on her own anymore. Being at the SGC had made her begun to realise that she wasn't alone anymore, as she had been in the last five years, when she had been separated from her family. At the time she had only her work. Her friends had been few and far between. Now it was different. She had her family and friends who were watching out for her.

Ok. Better than being here, if you know what I mean.'

Carter nodded. In the last four years she had become used to the O'Neill sense of humour, or what past as humour.

There was something else.' She said. Sha're has been asking to see you again.'

Sam waited for Shelley to respond, but she didn't. After a few seconds, she appeared with her laptop under her arm.

Shall we go?' Shelley said.

Sam thought she would have to persuade her to go back to the base with her but hadn't. Carter watched as she put on her coat, getting the impression that going to visit Sha're was the last thing that she wanted to do but was going to do it. No matter how she felt about the consequences.

During the drive back to the base, Shelley had hardly spoken to her car companion. She had been going through what she was going to tell Sha're, in her mind. The important question was why did she want to see her again. Maybe Sha're was just curious about the women who had saved her life. Or she had figured it out. Sha're might have realised Shelley's bizarre behaviour in the infirmary could have been cause by one reason only. That she and Daniel had been more than just friends. Now Shelley was even more nervous. There had to be a way to divert the attention onto something or someone else.

Her mind began to race as the door to the VIP room stared back at her. Beyond the doors was the woman who had sealed the fate of her relationship with Daniel. Now she was going to come to face with her. Shelley would probably end up liking her. That had happened to he before.

Shelley looked at the guard outside the room. He had watched her intently, wondering whether she was going to go inside. Finally, her hand reached for the door and opened it. Sha're stood in the opposite side of the room, examining a painting on a nearby wall.

Sha're.' She called out.

The women turned, smiling at Shelley.

You are here.' She said. I have been asking for you.'

Shelley moved around the room, trying to find somewhere to sit.

I've been ill recently. I needed a few more days to rest.'

Are you better now?' Sha're asked.

Shelley nodded.

I am, thank you.'

Sha're sat besides her, dressed in the usual SGC uniform.

Why did you want to see me?' Shelley asked.

From behind the two of them, the door opened slowly. In the doorway stood a surprised Daniel.

Shelley.' He said. Your back.'

That's right. Couldn't stay at home forever, could I. Besides, I've got work to do.'

He entered the room, looking at the two women in his life. Shelley hated this. The whole situation had just gotten complicated. At first, all she had to worry about was getting her work done on time. But since joining the SGC, she had begun a relationship with a colleague, whilst trying desperately to keep it a secret from her brother. Not to mention having to contend with the re-appearance of his wife, who was supposed to be dead? Shelley didn't want to actually say that. She didn't want to sound heartless. Although from time to time, she wished that she could be. Then life would be a whole lot simpler. But it just wasn't in her nature.

It's good to see you.' Daniel said.

Shelley smiled. There was still a spark between them, despite the re-introduction of his dead wife. Sha're turned her head towards Daniel.

Daniel, could you leave us for a moment. I would like to speak to Shelley alone.'

All of a sudden, both Shelley and Daniel became very nervous. Did Sha're really know about the two of them.

I came to see you.'

Please Daniel. This will not take long.'

To Shelley, that sounded ominous.

Ok. I'll come back later. I'll just be outside.'

Shelley breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted when Sha're would scream at her for having feelings for her husband, would be to have Daniel there. Sha're looked back at Shelley, getting ready.

What is it?' Shelley asked, nervously, but desperately trying not to show it.

How long have you known Daniel?'

Not long, four months. Why do you ask?'

The Abydonian woman stood.

I cannot ask the other, they are friends of Daniel's.'

I am too.'

I understand. But you have not known him longer than the other.'

What is it you want to ask me?' Shelley asked.

Somehow hoping it wasn't going to be about her.

Do you know if there is someone else in Daniel's life?'

Shelley stared at her. This wasn't one of the questions she was hoping to be asked. But how was she going to answer. She didn't want to lie to her and she didn't want her to know the truth, either.

I've no idea, I'm sorry. Why do you want to know.'

He believed that I was dead, yes?'

Shelley nodded.

Yes. What if there was? What would you do.'

I do not know. He is my husband.'

Those four words spelled it all out for Shelley. Daniel was still her husband, even though he had been widowed. And no matter how hard it was for her to forget about it.

We are bonded. Has he told you about how we met.'

Yes he did. Very romantic.'

Shelley hated saying every single word. It was romantic, but not when it meant what it did. Sha're smiled, remembering that day. But now, to her, it seemed that he was a different man.

We are meant to be together.' She said. Are you married?'

With a smile, Shelley shook her head.

No, afraid not.'

Anyone special in your life?'

There was a long pause before Shelley answered.

Yes. But its very complicated.'

What is the complication?' Sha're asked.

This had turned into a very difficult conversation to finish.

You don't want to hear about me. You have your new life to look forward too.'

Shelley stood.

I should go. You need to rest. I'll go and find Daniel.'

Please, do not. I wish to be on my own for a while.'

Ok. I'll see you soon.'

Sha're watched as Shelley approached the door, then followed her, slowly. Outside the guard had moved on, leaving Daniel there instead. Shelley stood next to him. The two of them appeared to be talking. Sha're watched them. Shelley kept looking behind her in the direction of the room. She was clearly agitated. Sha're's face changed. Gone had the smile she had used for her conversation with her friend. Now her entire face burned with anger. Now finally understanding.

General Hammond had contacted his superiors about their recent find on 715. They had told him to try and find all the information on the Goa'uld as they could. He had agreed that the information she might have would be invaluable. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c and Dr Jackson sat around the table in the command room, all about to learn the fate of the Sha're clone.

I've spoken to my superiors and we all agree. When the clone has told us everything she can, then she's to be returned to P5J715.'

What.' Daniel shouted. You can't do that General.'

I'm afraid I can doctor.'

Daniel shook his head.

Why?' He asked.

Whilst she is here, everyone is at risk.'

She's not a Goa'uld anymore. There's no sign of the symbiote.'

Dr Fraiser looked up from her notes.

I performed an MRI on her and he's right.'

That maybe the case, but you have to remember what happened to Major Kowalski. I can't let that happen again.' Hammond said.

It won't happen.' Daniel said.

Can you be sure of that?' Hammond asked.

But he didn't reply.

As soon as she's well enough to go, she's to go back to 715.' Hammond stated. However if you can prove that she's no longer a threat, then I'll see what I can do.'

Jackson stood, not pleased about the way the briefing had gone. O'Neill stayed seated next to Carter. He had agreed with Hammond's decision to let Sha're go back. But his colleague who sat next to him disagreed.

At least this time we'll be prepared.' Jack said.

Prepared for what?' Carter asked.

For when she turns Goa'uld like.'

Both of them stood.

She might not.' Carter said.

But she probably will.'

Major Carter shook her head.

What about Daniel! Do you think he's risk us all, risk the planet just to have Sha're here?'

Yes, I think he would. When it comes to his wife, he would.'

Maybe, not now, considering.'

O'Neill was puzzled by her quip.

What do you mean?'

Carter composed herself, realising what she had nearly said. Now, how was she going to recover from this?

I mean, considering that she's a clone and that.'

It was hard for her to come up with a plausible excuse to cover her tracks. But Carter wasn't sure it was going to work.

Come on Carter. What did you really mean by that? Is there something going on I don't know about.'

At the time she knew about Daniel and Shelley, Carter had thought that Colonel O'Neill should know too. But now, with everything passing second, she finally understood why the two of them didn't want him to know.

Like I said, he's probably finding it difficult to contend with, having them both…'

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Samantha Carter realised that it had been a mistake.

Both, who are you talking about? Has Daniel been seeing somebody.'

Carter winced.

I promised I wouldn't say anything.'

Who?' He asked again.

Daniel and Shelley.'

Finally, the penny dropped.

Shelley. My sister, Shelley?'

She nodded slowly.

You mean there, involved.' Jack said, putting it more politely.'

Yes. But not anymore. She ended it when Sha're came here.'

The look on his face said it all. It was the kind of face every brother got when they found out that their best friend had been secretly dating their sister behind your back. He began to move quickly towards the door.

Colonel, where are you going?' Carter asked.

To talk to Daniel.'

Why, what are you going to do?'

A small voice answered back, making Carter nervous.

I'm gonna break his legs.'

Carter knew that he wouldn't do anything to Daniel, hopefully anyway. She felt dreadful about letting her friends down. Sam hadn't meant to tell him, it just came out, and she didn't mean any harm. Seeing how the Colonel had reacted didn't give her much hope of him being calm when he spoke to Daniel or Shelley.

The Colonel had asked several people about the whereabouts of Daniel and had finally managed to track him down to his lab. He still couldn't believe what Carter had told him. Jack had sensed that there was something going on, but he never suspected anything like this. But he couldn't just take Carter's word for it, although he didn't think she was lying. He just wanted to hear it straight from Daniel and his sister. Now everything seemed to make sense. Shelley's disappearing act from the infirmary and her decision to take the rest of her sick leave. She had done everything she could to get away from the base and from Daniel and Sha're.

Jack watched his friend sitting at his desk, unaware that he was being watched. O'Neill had calmed down considerably whilst trying to find Daniel, but was still angry.

Daniel.' He shouted.

The doctor turned.

Hey Jack, what's going on.'

Funny. I was just going to ask you that question.'

Daniel looked at him, confused.

I've just had an interesting conversation with Carter. She seems to think that you and my sister have been…'

Daniel rose, hoping that he could make a quick getaway. This was what he had been dreading.

Jack, look.'

So it is true.' O'Neill said.

Yes. Or it was.'

Having already calmed down somewhat, Jack still couldn't believe what they had tried to hide from him.

When? How long has this been going on?'

Since she came back from Tollana. We tried to avoid it, but couldn't.'

I see. But why not tell me.'

I don't know.' Daniel said. It was her decision.'

Jack sat on a nearby chair, still in shock.

I thought she could tell me anything. She used too. Especially now, with Sha're here. Does she know?'

No. There's no need to tell her. Shelley and I are no longer together. So what would be the point?'

There was one question that O'Neill had wanted to ask his friend.

What about Shelley? If Sha're hadn't have come back, would it have worked out between the two of you?'

Daniel thought for a moment.

I really don't know. I care about her a lot, Jack.'

What if she hadn't have ended it? Would you have, now that Sha're's here?'

Jack waited patiently for Daniel to answer. But knowing what the answer would be.

She's still my wife, clone or not.'

Then your answer would have been?'

Probably.'

O'Neill stood up.

Then, I'm glad she ended it first.'

Why?' Daniel asked.

Come on, you know why. The reason why she didn't want me to know, because she knew how I'd react. If anyone hurts my family Daniel, in any way…'

You mean if I had ended it you would have…'

Have been very annoyed.'

Daniel sat back in his chair, his eyes for a moment, looking past Jack. Who turned to see what he had been looking at?

Shelley.' He said.

She stood in the doorway, listening to most of their conversation.

I can't believe this.' She said.

She turned, running down the corridor, her brother, calling out after her. But, she didn't turn back. Daniel and Jack looked at each other, feeling guilty about letting her hear their conversation.

Jack waited for a moment, hoping to see Daniel go after her, but it didn't look as though he was going to. O'Neill shook his head in despair. He jumped out of his chair, heading in the direction of where Shelley had been. It was down to him to try and get her to calm down. Now Daniel was sure that Shelley would never speak to him again. He didn't want that. Daniel still wanted the two of them to be friends and maybe a little more. He just couldn't pursue a relationship with her now that Sha're was back. It wouldn't be fair on either of them.

For three levels of the SGC, Jack O'Neill had pursued his sister. He couldn't let the situation get worse than it already was. The fact that Shelley hadn't told him about her relationship with Daniel stuck in his throat. They had always tried to be honest about everything. There had been a lot of years between them and maybe Shelley wasn't a child any more. The one who would go to him whenever she had a problem? He always liked that about her. Shelley never thought of him as her brother, but more as a friend. Maybe that what was the problem was. That she thought more of him a friend and not her big brother. Jack wanted to be brotherly to her.

He stood behind her. Jack heard her footsteps down the corridor.

Hey,' He said, putting his arm around her. It's all right.'

He lifted her head up, seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks.

No it's not.' She shouted, moving away. How can it be?'

Why didn't you tell me?' Jack asked.

How could I. You do remember the last time.'

That wasn't my fault. He tripped.'

He tripped so far he broke his arms and two ribs. Beside, it had nothing to do with you.'

What!' Jack said, his voice becoming louder.

Nothing to do with me! He's my friend and you're my sister. It has every thing to do with me. What did you think I was going to do.'

I don't know.'

Now Shelley felt guilty about not telling him.

Did you think I was going to hurt him, or some thing?'

I told you, I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight. We were at the beginning of a relationship. You must remember what that was like. We didn't want to jinx it.'

Jack looked up at his sister, trying desperately to understand.

But it looks like I didn't need your help to do that, I did it all by myself.'

She thought about what she had done, regretting every decision.

You weren't to know who she was?'

That doesn't change that fact that she's here now and that…'

Shelley didn't want to say anymore.

Would you have left her there if you had known who she was?' Jack asked.

The thought had crossed her mind, a few thousand times and that there was only one possible answer.

Yes I would.'

He was disappointed with his sister, but did understand why.

If I could do it all over again, I would never have left the camp. It was stupid and dangerous. Then she would still be there and you…'

Would still be in the dark. Would you have ever told me about the two of you, or would I have had to wait until the wedding invitations.'

I don't know. Maybe at the christening of our first child.' Shelley said, smiling.

Shelley did it to hide how hurt and angry she felt and Jack smiled to make her feel better, which he was usually pretty good at.

Do you know what's going to happen to her?'

Jack began to pace the corridor.

They're planning on sending her back, when she's well enough.'

So, she'll be leaving.'

Yes.'

Then he stopped.

But…'

But, what?' Shelley asked.

They're trying to think of a way for her to stay.'

You mean Daniel's trying to think of a way for her to stay.' She said.

I didn't want to tell you.'

Then the decisions been made then, hasn't it.'

I'm sorry.'

Shelley turned away, not wanting him to see how upset she was. But it was too late; he could hear it in her voice.

Hey, come on.' He said.

Jack put his arm around Shelley, trying to comfort her. Shelley was more than a little surprised by his actions. She had been seen him do anything like this before, especially where they could be seen. She looked up at him. Jack didn't seem concerned about who would see him. He wasn't at all self-conscious about it at all. Shelley finally felt calm and relaxed for the first time in days and it was down to her big brother. She was still a little confused about what had just happened. Despite what had happened between them in the last few years she still felt close to him. Hopefully he would still feel the same way that she did.

The two of them heard someone clear their throat behind them.

Colonel O'Neill.' A voice said.

Teal'c stood a few paces away.

Your presence is required by Major Carter.'

Jack released his sister.

I'll see you later.' He said.

Shelley O'Neill, your presence is also requested.' Teal'c said.

That was a surprise too. Shelley couldn't help but wonder why Carter wanted to see her too.

Shelley stood behind her brother as they approached the command room. She looked around the table. Sha're caught her stare, making the young women feel uncomfortable. It was the most peculiar stare, chilling. Jack pulled out a chair for his sister. The two of them parted, letting Teal'c sit between them. She continued to look around the table, stopping at Daniel. Sha're noticed the looks across the table. Her eyes rose upwards. They pierced into Shelley, making her shudder. It was the coldest look Shelley had ever seen. Finally, she looked away, breaking her stare. The young women began to fiddle with the necklace Jack had given her before her mission with sg12. She hadn't taken it off since. Sha're noticed the necklace too, although, probably getting the wrong idea about where it came from. The emotions in the room were tense to say the lease. Jack O'Neill had seen his friend, Daniel in a different light. When it came down to it, he would always back his sister, even if it meant costing him his friendship with Daniel. Thankfully, it hadn't, yet. It had been Shelley who had decided to end it between them. If it had been up to Daniel then it would have been different. Major Carter was the last one to join them, sitting at the head of the table, opposite General Hammond.

What's all this about, Carter?' O'Neill asked.

I've been thinking about what General Hammond said.'

O'Neill looked at her blankly.

And.'

And I think I may have come up with a solution for Sha're to stay.'

You have.' Jack said, looking along the table towards his sister.

Carter nodded.

Yes.'

How?' Daniel asked.

The Tok'ra.' The Major replied.

Sam Carter went onto explain about her idea of having Sha're visit the Tok'ra. They would be able to tell instantly if she was still a Goa'uld and still a threat to the base. One thing puzzled Shelley. Why was she called to this meeting, it didn't have anything to do with her.

It's the only thing left to do.' Daniel said.

General Hammond pondered Carter's proposal.

Then you should try it. You have a go.'

We are going home?' Sha're said.

Daniel shook his head.

No, not yet. Were going somewhere, where they might be able to make you well.'

Shelley stood up, getting ready to leave.

Can Shelley come, Daniel?' Sha're asked.

He looked at everyone in the room.

If she wishes.' Hammond said.

I'm not sure that's a good idea, General.' Jack said.

Why do you say that, Colonel.'

Because, she's…?'

He tried to find a good enough excuse, but couldn't come up with one.

It's all right Jack. I don't mind, going.'

Are you sure?' He asked.

I'm sure. I just need half an hour to make sure everything is ok in the lab.'

Very well. You leave in one hour.' General Hammond said.

Jack couldn't believe that his sister had agreed to go with them. Was she a masochist or something? It wasn't going to do her any good by going with Sha're and Daniel.

Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, I'd like to see you in my office.' Hammond said.

Both followed the General into his office. He sat in his chair facing the two of them.

Is there something wrong General?' O'Neill said.

No. I have a mission for you and Teal'c.'

O'Neill was intrigued.

When Major Carter and the others leave I want you and Teal'c to go back to 715. I want to know how she got there.'

Yes sir.' Jack said.

That was short and sweet, he thought. He emerged out of the room, alone, noticing Shelley standing at the window, looking down at the gate room.

Are you sure you're doing the right thing Shelley?' He asked.

She turned.

Yes. I can't avoid them forever, especially if she's going to be staying here. I'm gonna be more like you.' She said.

Me, how?'

I'm gonna be more detached.'

Detached!'

Yes. Despite how I feel, I'm going to hide it.'

Jack knew what she meant. He'd done it and it wasn't as easy as Shelley was making out to be.

You know you don't have to do this. I could speak to General Hammond for you and.'

No. I have to do this Jack. Sha're wants to me to go with her and that's what I'm going to do.'

Jack smiled. He was proud of her. It was going to be difficult. All he could do was to be there for her. Their father weren't going to do it, so it was up to Jack to give her a shoulder to cry on.

On P5J715 Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c had just arrived to find the origin of the young women, that Jack's sister had found a few hours ago. There was definitely something strange about the women. For a start, she was supposed to be dead, killed by Teal'c and his staff weapon only a few years ago. But the Colonel hadn't just journeyed there solely because General Hammond had ordered him to find out who she was and where she came from. Jack wanted to find out because of Shelley. Although she had kept her relationship with Daniel a secret, he felt that he owed it to her to find out whether or not it was going to last, even with his dead wife still around.

The camp, where Shelley had stayed with Sg12 whilst helping with the survey hadn't been touched since that moment when she had brought the strange looking women into the camp. All of the equipment had gone though. But the makeshift tents were still in place. Teal'c stepped inside, trying to find anything they had left behind. Luckily, they had taken everything of importance. Only one or two tables remained. Colonel O'Neill stayed outside, in case he needed back up.

'There's nothing here.' He said, as Teal'c emerged from inside the tent. 'Let's move on.'

Both men moved forward, into the direction of where Shelley had found Sha're.

It had taken them almost half an hour to find the exact spot. Jack had wondered why Shelley had been so far from the camp on her own. She was supposed to be being watched out for by SG12.

'What was Shelley doing out here all by herself?' He said to Teal'c who was standing next to him.

'I do not know, O'Neill.'

'They were supposed to be watching out for her. Anything could have happened.'

'I believe that your sister can take care of herself.'

Jack looked up at him. What would you know?' He thought to himself.

'She should have known not to come out here, by herself.' Jack said.

But his ravings disappeared as he noticed two figures coming towards him. Teal'c raised his staff, but it was too late. One of the men lurched forward, firing something at the two of them. Both of them fell to the floor, bathed in a shimmering red glow.

Colonel O'Neill's eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the lack of light as best he could. He looked around the room, trying to locate Teal'c. There he was, lying in a corner on the opposite side of the room.

'Hey, Teal'c, you ok?' He whispered.

'I am well, O'Neill.' He answered back.

Jack stood up slowly still groggy from whatever it had been that that disabled them so quickly. The room was small, only about 10 x 10 feet, just big enough to fit the two of them inside. There weren't any visible signs of a door, only a small window on the ceiling above them.

'Where the hell are we?' He said.

'I do not know.'

'And who were they. There weren't any reports of people being on this planet.' Jack said.

Suddenly, in front of them the door became visible for the first time. Jack stepped back against the wall, helping up Teal'c first. The door opened slowly. A tall, dark man stood in the doorway, starring at the two of them.

'What are you doing here?' He asked them.

O'Neill stepped forward again.

'Were looking for some information on a women that was found near here.'

'A women! What women?'

'We were hoping that you could tell us that.' Jack said.

The man stared at them, turned and moved away slowly.

'Come with me.' He shouted behind him.

Neither of them had to be asked twice, both following him as quickly as they could, not wanting to spend another minute in that pokey little room.

Outside the sun shone high in the sky, almost making it impossible to see anything. O'Neill reached into his pocket, pulling out his glasses. He put them on.

'That's better.' He whispered.

The tall man stood in front of himself and Teal'c.

'I apologise for my people's treatment of you. We do not get many visitors here.'

'I wonder why.' Jack said.

'My name is Kesper, I am leader here in the village.'

O'Neill reached out his hand. Although tasks like this were usually left to Carter or Daniel, it was his time to be diplomatic.

'I'm Colonel O'Neill and this is Teal'c.'

'We know who you are. We witnessed the others like you whilst they were here.'

'So you know about them. Why didn't you tell us you were here.'

'We do not like to know outsiders.'

Jack was almost charmed by his choice of words.

'That is why we did not interfere when the young women found one of our people.'

'You mean Sha're.'

Kesper nodded, slowly.

'…Yes.'

'How did she come to be on your world?' Teal'c asked.

A long pause followed.

'That is a long story. Why do you ask?'

'Because we thought that she was dead.' Jack said.

'You, you knew her?' Kesper asked.

Jack nodded.

'Yes. She was the wife of our colleague.'

'And she is dead?'

'Yes. About two years ago.' O'Neill said.

Kesper shook his head quickly from side to side.

'No. No. That cannot be. I knew we should not have used her.'

Jack looked up, intrigued by what he had just heard.

'What does that mean?'

Kesper sighed.

'You have to understand, we meant no harm, but our people are dying.'

'Dying?'

'Yes.' Kesper said. 'We did not know what else to do. Our scientists came up with a method to clone other members of out village and neighbouring towns.'

'Clone.' Jack said.

Kesper nodded.

'Yes. We began experimenting with the local population first, then with other species that came through the circle.'

'You cloned Sha're when she visited your planet as a Goa'uld?' O'Neill asked.

'We did.'

One question puzzled Jack.

'If you clone people who come through the gate, why not us? Or the others who came through the other day.'

'We do not clone species who are less intellectually than we are.'

Jack was more than a little upset by that remark. Who were they to say that they weren't intelligent enough to be cloned?

He could understand himself, but why not Shelley or even Teal'c for that matter. But, he knew that he wouldn't get a straight answer out of him, at least not one that he would like to hear.

'I see. So why didn't you do something when she was taken back to our camp.'

'As I said, we did not want to interfere. Is she all right?' Kesper asked.

'She is well.' Teal'c said.

'Do you want her back?'

Kesper shook his head.

'No that is not necessary, we have another, like her.'

He pointed back into the village. Jack starred at the women he was pointing too. It was definitely Sha're.

'Does she know who she is?' Jack asked.

'No. She has no memory. Only the one we gave her.'

'Then why does the one we have remember everything that happened to her, until she was made a host.'

Kesper shook his head again.

'I do not know. Perhaps the process did not work as well as with the others. Now if you will excuse me, I have things to attend to. You are free to leave.'

For some reason Jack had the sneakiest suspicion that Kesper was trying to get rid of the two of them.

'Do you believe he is telling the truth, O'Neill?' Teal'c asked.

Jack shook his head.

'Not for one minute. But it's all we have to go on. At least now we know she isn't a ghost.' Jack said.

But, his findings didn't help his sister and Daniel. They were still apart because of what Shelley had found on 715. Now Jack had found out that she was a clone and not really Sha're. He just hoped that Daniel didn't feel as obligated to the clone as Shelley thought he might be.

Shelley had never met any of the Tok'ra before and hadn't visited one of their bases. It was quite an experience for her. The tunnels were the most incredible sight she had ever seen before and seemed to go on for miles and miles.

After they had agreed to perform the procedure on Sha're, she had been practically banished out of the room and was lead away by one of the guards, as though she was not welcome. Shelley didn't feel at all welcome. She had sat in the same room for nearly half an hour, being watched by one of the guards. What did they think that she was going to do, she was after all, only the tag along to make Sha're feel relaxed. But, this situation was far from relaxing for Shelley. She hadn't even wanted to come with them and had been practically thrown through the gate by force. Nothing about this trip was going to be good news. No matter what the outcome she was going to loose out of a relationship with Daniel because his dead wife had re-emerged from beyond the grave. But, people were still suspicious as to how she got there. Before Shelley had left, she had heard two officers talking about the fact that her brother and Teal'c had gone back to the planet to find out where she had come from.

Shelley looked up as Carter and Daniel came back into the room. She stood waiting for Sha're to appear from behind them, but she didn't.

'What's going on?' Shelley said. 'Where's Sha're?'

'We don't know.' Carter said.

Daniel sat down, on the opposite side of the table to Shelley.

'What happened?'

'They agreed to the procedure. Then after a few minutes they took her somewhere and we haven't seen her since.' Carter said.

'No one will tell us anything.' Daniel said.

Shelley resisted the urge to go over to him and comfort him, but some urges were just too strong to resist. But, as Shelley stood one of the Tok'ra entered the room.

'I hope we have not kept you waiting.' He said.

Daniel stood, looking for Sha're.

'Did it work?' He asked.

'Perhaps you should sit down.'

All four of them sat around the table, eager to find out what had happened.

'We did perform the procedure on your wife, Dr Jackson.'

Shelley looked up, hearing those two words for the fist time.

'And?' Daniel asked.

'And there was no Goa'uld inside her.' He replied.

Now, Shelley wasn't expecting to hear that. Somehow, she could cope with the fact that she was still a Goa'uld. Then she couldn't help who she was. But now, Shelley was feeling guilty about how the situation had crept up on her and how much she disliked having Sha're around.

'How can that be?' Carter asked.

'We don't know. We repeated the procedure twice and completed several other tests to make sure. As far as we can tell, she's the same woman she was before she became a host.'

Shelley rose out of her seat, slowly. Daniel's stare followed her upwards as she stood.

'So she's in no danger.'

'No. There's no reason why she can't live a normal life. This is a remarkable turn of events. We would like her to stay for a few more days. We would like to speak to her about how she became free of her Goa'uld.' He said.

Daniel shook his head.

'No. There are no more tests. She's already been through enough.' He said.

Carter nodded in agreement.

'Daniel's right. She shouldn't have to be put through any more of this. I think she's had enough.'

'I'm going to take her back to earth.' Daniel said.

Shelley disappeared out of the room, followed by one of the guards. So, Sha're was going back with them to start her new life with Daniel, something that Shelley didn't want to see. Now she had an even bigger decision to make, to stay and put up with it or to leave the SGC and put it all behind her.

Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c had just returned from P5J715. Having been told the truth about the Sha're clone and where she came from. The truth was that she was cloned over two years ago.

Jack and Teal'c sat down surrounded by the other members of SG1, General Hammond and Shelley O'Neill. The youngest member of the group began fidgeting with her fingers. Jack noticed and stared at his sister, who immediately stopped.

So what did you find out, Colonel?' Hammond asked.

A part from the fact that we nearly got cloned ourselves.'

What!' Carter said looking up.

We spoke to their leader. Apparently, their race is dying.'

So they do it to survive.' Carter asked.

O'Neill nodded.

Apparently so. Whoever comes through the gate.'

Then how did you escape not being cloned?' Shelley asked.

We didn't meet their specifications. Not intellectual enough.' Jack said.

But one question was burning a whole in Daniel's mind.

What about Sha're?' He finally asked.

Jack sat back in his chair.

They cloned her too, about two years ago. In fact, they did it twice. We spoke to the other one. She's got no memory of being Sha're or a Goa'uld.'

What about the one I found?' Shelley asked. Its clear that she remembers everything.'

Carter nodded.

That's right. She remembers everything up to when she was made a host.'

She should be told.' Daniel said.

Dr Fraiser is bringing her down now.' Hammond said.

Shelley stood from her chair, heading towards the coffee table. Jack stood behind her, gently tapping her shoulder.

Hey, are you ok.'

She turned quickly.

I'm fine, just a little tired.'

You should be resting. You work too hard.'

Not as much as I should.'

Shelley's head turned around, looking in the direction of Daniel.

I know you're concerned about it.'

Don't say anything. I don't want to talk about it.'

The two of them heard footsteps behind them, both turned slowly. Sha're and Dr Fraiser came into the room. The Abydonian women headed straight for Daniel, her arms out stretched. Shelley looked away, distracted by the hot coffeepot she was holding. It spilt over her hand, making her drop the cup she was holding in the other hand. Jack turned, taking the pot from her.

Are you ok?' He asked.

It's nothing.'

Dr Fraiser walked across the room.

Let me take a look at that.'

Janet held Shelley's hand, examining the burn. Shelley looked across the room at Sha're and Daniel not being able to feel Dr Fraiser pressing on her hand.

Does that hurt?' Fraiser asked.

A little.' Shelley said.

Come to the infirmary, I'll put a dressing on it.'

Shelley smiled.

Thank you.'

Both turned, hearing Daniel explaining to Sha're about what Jack and Teal'c had found out.

So, I no longer posses this demon you spoke of.' She said.

No.' Daniel said smiling.

I do not have to stay here any longer.'

I suppose not.' Hammond said.

Then I would like to return to Abydos.'

Shelley couldn't feel her hand any longer. It was red and very swollen. Her mind still firmly fixed on the conversation in front of her.

That could be arranged.' Hammond said.

Sha're turned to Daniel.

When shall we leave?'

At first, Daniel didn't know what she meant.

We.' He said.

Yes. I want you to return with me, Daniel. I want you to come home.'

Shelley looked behind her at Jack, as though she was asking if he had known what she was going to ask him. Jack shook his head.

I…'

Daniel looked across the room at her. Not knowing how to answer Sha're's question. Hoping that Shelley would have the answer for him. But she didn't. Shelley held her hand as the pain began to return.

Ah. I should get this sorted out, the pains getting worse.'

We should get you to the infirmary.' Fraiser said.

Shelley followed her out of the command room. She had to get out of there. That was a conversation she didn't want to hear the ending of. Everyone in the room eagerly awaited Daniel's response. But he wasn't going to answer. He had a lot more to consider. More people to take into consideration before he decided.

Shelley had been in her lab for nearly an hour, going over Sha're's question in her mind. It was an obvious move forward. She didn't want to stay at the base for the rest of her life, not being able to go out. Shelley wouldn't have liked it either. But, it was also obvious that she would want Daniel to go. Shelley just never thought she would ask him in front of everyone like that. It came totally out of the blue. Now all that remained was to wait and see what Daniel's decision was going to be. A decision she didn't want to have any influence in. If he were going to stay, it would have to be for the right reasons and not because she told him that she didn't want him to go.

The young woman sat at her computer. Totally unaware that somebody had entered the room behind her. Shelley tapped on the keyboard. Her hand drew away and began playing with her necklace. Shelley sighed, thinking about what would happen if Daniel left. They had only just begun building on what they had before her trip to Tollana. There was no doubt that she would miss him. A shuffling noise alerted her to the fact that she was being watched. Shelley turned quickly. Sha're stood behind her, staring at her.

I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?' She asked.

Shelley shook her head.

No, I wasn't really interested anyway.' Shelley said.

You were thinking about Daniel?'

Shelley's eyes rose up wards, startled by her question.

Why do you say that?' She said, sounding as unperturbed as she possibly could.

You are all very concerned about if he will leave.'

It's my problem. Or my decision to make.'

Sha're moved closer.

You do not wish him to leave?'

Shelley stood up, nervously.

I believe you are not the only one.' Sha're said. But you and Daniel are closer than the others.'

Why do you say that?'

By now, Shelley's cool exterior was beginning to wear off.

I see the way you look at each other. Daniel must be a very good friend to you.'

He is.' Shelley said.

She moved across the lab she shared with Major Carter, picking up a book and placing it back onto her desk.

That is why I wish him to come back with me. He is my husband. We should be together.'

But why go to Abydos. Why not stay here, yourself?' Shelley asked.

It is my home. We were bonded there.'

I understand. We all just have to wait to see what he's decided.'

Shelley began to fiddle with her necklace again. She had noticed that whenever she became nervous, she would fiddle with it, driving everyone else in the room mad.

You will miss Daniel if he leaves this place?' Sha're asked.

Of course I will. He's my friend.'

There was a long pause in between Shelley's sentence.

I suspect everyone will.' She said, recovering herself.

Sha're begun to smile. But it was the kind of smile that made Shelley suspicious.

I wish to thank you Shelley O'Neill.'

For what?' She asked.

For bringing me back to Daniel.'

You don't have to thank me. You were hurt and needed help. I just did what anyone else would have done.'

She grabbed Shelley's hand. Her eyes rose upwards, noticing Shelley's necklace.

That is very pretty.' She said.

Thank you, it was a gift.'

From that someone special in your life.'

Shelley nodded.

Yes it was.'

Shelly found her line of questioning very intrusive. Why did she care so much about who had given it to her. She began playing with it, now just out of habit.

I should go no. Once again, I thank you.'

Sha're turned, slowly, still fixed on Shelley.

I will see you again, Shelley O'Neill. Very soon.' She said.

Her stare was interrupted as Jack appeared in front of her. She bowed her head, off in the other direction, closely followed by two armed guards.

What was that all about?' He asked.

Shelley sighed.

She thanked me for saving her and bringing her back to Daniel.'

Oh.'

He looked at his sister, feeling her pain.

Are you ok, about this?'

Why wouldn't I be, he's made his choice.'

Jack shook his head.

Well, as far as I see it. You made the choice for him. But, he hasn't gone yet, as he.'

Shelley knew that it was only a matter of time before Daniel decided that he was going to leave.

Are you ready to go?' Jack asked.

Yes, I am.'

Jack followed her down the corridor. He knew that Shelley wanted Daniel to stay. She was just too much like her brother to do anything about it.

Now that Sha're was no longer a Goa'uld, Daniel was stuck with a moral dilemma. Sha're had requested that he join her back on Abydos. But what did he want? He wasn't entirely sure. Daniel could either go to Abydos, which would mean leaving Shelley. For the last few weeks, the two of them had gotten closer. There was only one person who could give him the unbiased opinion that he needed and that was Jack.

After five minutes of doorbell ringing, Daniel moved around to the back of the house. Jack stood in the back driveway, his street hockey stick in his hand. For the last twenty minutes he had been practising and not doing a very good job, since loosing his partner. Daniel crept up behind him.

How's it going?' He asked.

Jack's stick fell to the ground. Daniel picked it up.

Maybe you should try playing with somebody?'

I was.'

Daniel looked around the two of them nervously.

Is Shelley here?'

Jack shook his head.

No, she was called back to the base, some technical problem with the computers or something. Did you want to speak to her?'

No. It's you I came to see.'

Then we should go inside.'

Daniel followed Jack around the back of the house. He sat on the wooden bench on the porch.

What is it?'

I don't know what to do, Jack'

About going back to Abydos.'

Daniel nodded.

What do you want to do?' He asked.

There was a long pause before Daniel said anything.

I've no idea. What do you think?'

Jack stood up.

I don't want to be involved.'

You are involved, because.'

He shook his head.

No, only because you're a member of my team. Not because Shelley is my sister.'

My decision will affect her.'

I know that. That's why I can't be involved.'

But you are.' Daniel shouted.

Hey, that's enough.'

Then tell me what to do.'

Daniel didn't know what to do. Either way, it meant hurting someone.

Ok. You want me opinion on what you should do?'

O'Neill turned around to face his friend, about to tell him what to do.

I think you should stay. She's a clone Daniel. That woman in the VIP rooms is not your wife.'

What about Shelley?'

Shelley is my sister. I care about her a lot. Like she does for you. I know for a fact that if you go, what ever the two of you had, goes out of the window.'

And if I stay, Sha're will think I've abandoned her.'

Jack sat down.

Then you going to have to make a difficult choice. I wouldn't like to be in your shoes.'

At the base, Shelley had just finished re-booting all the computers above level 25. It had taken her almost six hours. Thankfully she had Major Carter to help her. Now she needed a break, a very long one. She looked around the commissary, looking for someone to talk to, but couldn't see anyone and turned back around. As she walked down the corridor, she heard familiar voices, one of which happened to mention her name. Shelley peered around the corner, seeing Carter and Teal'c waiting for the elevator.

Do you believe that Daniel Jackson will leave, Major Carter?'

Sam shook her head.

I don't know Teal'c. It can't be an easy decision for him to make.'

I do not understand?'

Because of Shelley!'

Shelley O'Neill.' Teal'c said.

Yes. Didn't you know about her and Daniel.'

Shelley sighed. She'd never heard anyone talking about her behind her back before. It was very strange, especially hearing them talking about her relationship with Daniel.

I did not. So you believe he will stay because of her?' He asked.

I really don't know. It won't be the same without him, if he goes.'

I believe we will adapt Major.' Teal'c said.

I hope so Teal'c.'

Do you believe we will replace him in his duties to SG1.'

The elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped inside.

Most likely. I don't think that Shelley will be able to replace him so easily.'

Luckily, they never noticed Shelley hiding around the corner. What Major Carter had said was true. If he were going to leave then it would be difficult for her to except. Deep down, she knew that he was going back. And knew that he had already made his decision.

After his conversation with Daniel, Jack had become concerned that he had given him the wrong impression about what he should do. Of course he didn't want him to go. Not only because the women Sha're was a clone, but because of Shelley and the fact that he would miss him. He just didn't want to tell him that. Jack believed that Daniel's obligation to Sha're was blinding him. He had to make him realise that it wasn't really her.

Daniel sat in his lab, alone. Trying to make up his mind about what to do. On one side there was Sha're and then Shelley. He didn't was to hurt either of them.

Jack stood in the doorway, watching him, somehow knowing what he had already decided to do.

Your going back, aren't you.'

Daniel looked up slowly.

Don't start on me Jack. It's gonna be hard enough to tell Shelley.'

Of course it will. I knew this would happen Daniel. This relationship was doomed to fail.'

Daniel shook his head.

I don't believe you said that. She's your sister.'

That's why I knew it wouldn't work. Because she's my sister and you're my friend who's still in love with your dead wife. Even if she does happen to be a clone.'

The two of them starred at each other.

Maybe when I first saw her. It was like she never really died.'

But now. You still feel obligated, even if she's technically not your wife.'

I don't know.'

What about your obligation to Shelley.'

Jack still wasn't sure that Daniel's feelings for his sister were genuine. But what he did know was that Shelley felt very strongly for Daniel. It wasn't going to be easy, seeing her hurt like that.

I care for her a lot Jack. I don't want to hurt her, believe me. I just have to do this.'

Even if it means your relationship with her goes down the toilet.'

I have a responsibility to Sha're.'

Jack shook his head.

But you don't Daniel. She's a clone, a copy. She's not the woman you married.'

Don't you think I know that. I can't explain it.'

Then how do you intend explaining it to Shelley.'

Daniel didn't know how he was going to tell her. He really cared about her, a lot and had enjoyed the time they had spent together. She had a really quirky sense of humour, which he liked. No one could make him smile the way she could. Not even Sha're. He'd try to explain a joke, but after hours of explaining, she still didn't get the punch line.

She'll understand.'

Will she. You really think she will. Let me tell you something about Shelley.'

The colonel sat on a chair in front of Daniel.

She's like me. She never takes a relationship too easily, even when she was a kid. She'd put everything into it. She may not show exactly how she feels about you; it doesn't mean that she doesn't. You've no idea how this is going to affect her, after you leave.' He said.

What else can I do?' He said.

Not a lot. You just have to hope that she understands.'

But he didn't believe that she would. How could she understand?

I should get it over with.'

Just try and explain it to her without hurting her as much as you can.' Jack said.

He watched as Daniel left the room, on his way to find Shelley. It wasn't going to be easy, but he couldn't put it off any longer.

There hadn't been anyone in the lab for over an hour, which is the way Shelley preferred it. It gave her time to collect her thoughts and to do some work in peace and quiet. She had been sitting, working on her report about when she found the clone. He situation was all ready making her head spin in a hundred different directions. If only she had stayed at the camp and not ventured out on her own, then her relationship with Daniel might not be suffering because of it. She could have just done what Jack had told her and to do whatever the Major told her to. But it wasn't in Shelley's nature to do what she's told. Even when she was a child, she was always getting into trouble. Her concentration on her report was broken as the door to the lab opened. Her eyes rose upwards, slowly, somehow sensing who it was. Daniel Jackson stood in between the two doors.

I've been looking for you.' He said.

Well you've found me.' Shelley smiled.

Daniel moved towards her. He pulled out a stool sitting in front of her. Shelley caught his stare for a few moments. It was clear to her now, the reason why he was there.

You've decided to go with her, haven't you?'

Daniel nodded.

It wasn't an easy decision to make, Shelley.'

I know, I know. But it was the right one to make.'

So you still want me to go?'

Shelley stood slowly, pushing the stool from under her. It fell backwards onto the floor.

Of course I don't. I just want it to be over. When are you going to go?'

Tomorrow, early morning.'

Shelley felt uncomfortable about where the conversation was going.

You take care of yourself.'

She said, heading for the door, forgetting about her report on the desk behind her and not wanting to go back for it.

Is that all you've got to say?'

What else is there? We both know you should go.'

And it doesn't matter to you, if I do?'

It does matter to me. But what can I do. She deserves to be with her husband.'

Saying those words, didn't necessarily mean the she meant any of them. In fact, Shelley believed that Sha're didn't deserve to have Daniel back in her life. Perhaps if it had been the original and not a copy, she would think differently. He stood from his chair hoping to try and make her understand. Daniel held out his hand, reaching for hers. Shelley pulled away.

I think you should go, Daniel.'

Are you sure?'

Yes. Just go.'

Daniel brushed past her on the way to the door.

If that's what you really want.'

Shelley nodded, not meaning it inside. She turned away, hearing his footsteps receding down the corridor. The urge to go after him was strong enough to ask him to stay. Shelley knew that he did want to stay, but wanted to fulfil hid obligation to Sha're.

She began to turn back slowly, not seeing Daniel behind her, but Jack in stead.

Do you always have to sneak up on me like that?'

I wasn't sneaking. I never sneak.'

Then stop starring at me.' Shelley said.

Jack moved towards his sister.

Are you ok?'

I'm fine. I've got this report to finish, so if you don't mind I want to finish this before I go home. And I really want to go home.'

I can take you.'

No.' Shelley shouted. I just want to be on my own.'

She sat back down at the desk, picking up her pen. Jack perched on the stool in front of her. He peered at the report she was writing.

What are you working on?' He asked.

My report on finding Sha're.'

What are you gonna say?'

Shelley stood; the memory of that moment was still haunting her.

Apart from the fact that I wish I'd never found her, the truth.'

I see. Do you really mean that?'

Of course she didn't. Shelley just wanted something to take her mind off things. Of how terrible she was feeling.

I'm not sure. Did you want to see me about something?' Shelley asked.

Jack shook his head.

Not really. I Just wanted to know you were all right.'

Shelley smiled. This had to be the first time in a long time that he had been concerned for her.

You don't really have to play the concerned brother Jack, it doesn't suit you.'

She rushed past him, already regretting her choice of words. Jack stood, surprised. He thought that they had put the past behind them.

The members of SG1 had spent the night before reminiscing about the last four years and what they had gone through together. Now one of them was leaving. Not on a mission, but for good and not everyone was pleased that he was going. Jack stood away from the group, not wanting to make Daniel believe that it was ok and that he didn't mind him leaving. But it wasn't only him. Someone close to both of them wanted him to stay.

They stood at the bottom of the ramp. Daniel and Sha're stood in the middle of the bunch, waiting for the gate to engage. Sha're, was already looking forward to going home and starting her life with Daniel again. Carter, Teal'c and Jack gathered around them, all trying to make the best of a bad situation.

Are you sure about this Daniel?' Jack asked.

Daniel stared at him.

Yes I am.'

Sam stepped forward.

Were really gonna miss you.' She said.

I'll miss you too. All of you.'

Daniel looked around the room, looking for someone and not finding them.

I thought Shelley would be here.' He said.

Jack began to panic a little and had to come up with an excuse as to why his sister wasn't there.

She had a lot of work to do. She's going with SG6 tomorrow, they're doing a soil survey or something. You know what she's like. Always buried in her work, plants or computer chips.'

I guess so.'

They all knew why she wasn't there. And to be honest Daniel knew too. The Stargate engaged behind them all. Sha're looked back, eagerly.

We should leave, Daniel.' She said.

He nodded slowly.

Ok.'

Jack stepped forward, handing Daniel a GDO.

It's a special code. In case you need to get in touch, for any reason.' He said.

Thanks.'

Carter hugged him again, finally realising that he was leaving for good. Teal'c shook his hand forcefully. O'Neill just stared at him. He knew that he knew that he was going due to a sense of loyalty and that he wanted to stay and pursue his relationship with Shelley. Daniel and Sha're walked slowly up the ramp. He stopped half way and turned around, looking one more time at the gate room and at his friend. But, his gaze moved up wards towards the control room. Daniel saw Shelley staring at them. The two of them looked at each other for a moment. Then he moved back up towards the gate, disappearing out of view. Jack turned around, watching his sister leave the control room. He already knew that she was going to witness Daniel leaving from there. Jack noticed her almost running out of the room.

Excuse me.' He said, to the others.

Jack followed her to the lab where she had been working for most of the day. He back was turned on him, hiding her face from her brother.

Shelley.' He whispered. Are you ok?'

But she didn't respond. Jack moved closer towards her.

Daniel wanted to know where you were. I had to lie to him.'

Thank you.'

He wanted to say goodbye.'

Shelley turned around slowly.

I. I couldn't do that.'

I know. If there's anything you need. If you want to talk.'

She shook her head.

It's ok. Besides, I'm an O'Neill. Nothing gets to me, right.'

Jack smiled.

Are you sure you're ok?'

I'll be fine. It was nothing serious, anyway. Just close friends, right.'

Jack knew his sister more than he knew himself and that her insistence that her relationship with Daniel didn't mean that much to her, could only mean one thing. That it did and that she wasn't going to let any one else see it. Apart from the one who knew her best?

You don't have to lie to me Shell. I know you.'

Do you really. You haven't known me for 5 years.'

And she turned away.

It was your choice to stay away.'

Only because I thought you didn't want to see me again.'

You were still my sister Shelley. I did everything I could to find you.'

Shelley turned back towards her brother.

I know you did.'

It wasn't easy for me, knowing that you needed help and that I couldn't give it to you.'

She moved forward.

You couldn't even help yourself, Jack.'

But I can help you now.'

Shelley sighed heavily and sat on the stool next to her desk. Jack sat next to her, hoping that he could make her feel just a little more better about Daniel leaving and about their own troubled relationship.

Two whole weeks has passed since Daniel had left the SGC. It had been a strange fourteen days for everyone concerned. Especially for Colonel O'Neill and Shelley. For him, he hadn't only lost a colleague but a friend too. But Shelley had lost more. She and Daniel were becoming close and had finally decided to give their relationship a go. Now, Shelley was trying to put it all behind her. During the two weeks, the research she and Major Carter had been working had to be collected again after Shelley made a mistake and it had all been destroyed. It had taken her three days to collect them all again. Shelley had taken offence to having to do it all again and had gotten into a heated argument with Carter when she returned. Everyone had witnessed the argument. Jack O'Neill had never seen her so angry and had decided to do something about it.

Now that the two of them had gone fishing. Jack hoped that it would take her mind off her problems. He had watched her for almost half an hour now, sitting on the edge of the lake, starring out. On the drive up, she hadn't spoken a word and it hadn't got an easier since their arrival. He had tried everything to try and get her to talk but nothing was working. At the time, he thought that it would be a good idea, now he was regretting it. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. When they got there, Shelley was supposed to tell him everything that was worrying her. The argument with Major Carter had been the tip of the iceberg. Shelley had been very lucky she hadn't been fired. If it hadn't have been for Jack, she would have been.

Hey.' He said. Are you gonna catch any of those fish?'

Shelley looked up, startled. She had almost forgotten he was there with her.

You're the fisherman Jack, you catch something.'

She stood, Jack grabbing a hold of her hand.

Hey, what's going on?'

Nothing, just go and leave me alone.'

Jack pulled her back, stopping her from getting away, but managing too anyway.

That's fine Shelley. Just walk away. That's what you've always done. We all miss him, not just you.' He shouted.

She stopped, mid stride, turning back.

He's my friend too.'

I know, but.'

But what? Tell me?' Jack asked. You used to tell me everything.'

Shelley smiled, thinking about all the times she had confided in her brother.

That was a long time ago, Jack. A lot of things have happened since them. A lot of things have changed.'

But you haven't.'

Shelley sat next to him.

Tell me what's going on Shelley. You've been acting differently for weeks. I know you miss Daniel, we all do.'

She let out a big sigh.

I just feel so alone.'

Why?'

I don't know why. Ever since I got here I've just felt isolated and on my own.'

The young women stood, again.

I'd look at you, with the others and I'd wish that I had that. Just to be close and reliant on someone. Until Daniel left I thought I had that.'

Jack wasn't entirely sure what she meant.

Right from the beginning, I thought it was too good to be true.'

Shelley began to pace around the edge of the lake.

Then I got infected by that virus and I forgot who I was and.'

His head rose, his eyes glaring at her.

Your telling me that you and Daniel were close before you got back. When you first came to the base.'

Her head nodded, slowly.

And you still never told me. Would you ever have told me?' Jack asked.

Of course I would have. The day before the wedding, maybe.'

Jack smiled. He stood, reaching over and holding her hand.

But what you said about being alone. You'll always have me. I know it's no conciliation, but. Daniel may not be here, but I am.'

You and Major Carter.'

She hadn't been able to keep it in any longer.'

What do you mean?' Jack asked.

Come on Jack. Surely you're not that blind.'

He turned away for a moment, unsure about how to handle the situation. Jack didn't answer.

I'm sorry. I knew the two of you don't talk about it. I mean, I do understand.'

Understand what?'

Your military. I've seen it enough times. The way you avoid talking about specific subjects. About the way you avoid eye contact when ever possible.'

Jack just looked at her, wondering when his sister had grown up so much.

You can see all that?' He asked.

Well I can. You're not so different from Daniel and i. We just did something about it, unlike some people.' Shelley said.

Walking past her brother.

Hey.' Jack said. What about the fish? Are you gonna catch any?'

Shelley's mouth grew wider as a smile peeked through.

As were being so honest. I can't stand fish. Especially when you cook it.'

Hmmm, so you don't like my cooking?' Jack asked.

Sorry.'

The two of them walked towards the cabin, talking about her lack of interest in her brothers cooking. So he had succeeded in making Shelley smile. It had been quite a morning for revelations. Jack had had no idea that Daniel and Shelley had been so close straight from the beginning. He was also surprised by how intuitive she had been in finding out Jack's little secret.

For almost half an hour, Shelley had sat in her lab, hoping that jack would forget she was going back with him to Abydos. She didn't want to go, she didn't want to see how happy Daniel was with Sha're. That was just too much. Shelley buried her head into the computer in front of her. But hiding out in her lab wasn't going to work.

Shelley.' A voice called out. Are you ready?'

She looked up, seeing her brother standing in the doorway, just metres away.

I don't see what I have to go with you, Jack.'

We've already talked about this. General Hammond told you too.'

Shelley shook her head.

Apart from that, why couldn't you, Carter and Teal'c go on your own?'

Hammond wants you there. You were the one who found her and because she seemed to bond with you whilst she was here.'

If he only knew.' Shelley said.

She watched as his face turned into an awkward smile that only she knew about.

Actually.' He said.

You told him.'

Jack nodded.

Why? It was private.'

I know. He was already suspicious that something was going on. I just filled in the details.'

Is there anyone else who doesn't know. Maybe someone on level twelve.' Shelley shouted.

Jack thought for a moment, coming up with the most obvious name.

Sha're.' He said.

I'm not so sure about that. Sometimes I got the feeling that she knew. The way she looked at me, it was chilling.'

Chilling.' Jack said, repeating her.

Yes.'

It was hard to describe the way Sha're had looked at her, but chilling was a very accurate description.

Come on Shell. Let's get this over with. Anyway you are going to see Daniel again.'

Jack smiled at his sister, turning it into a laugh.

Remind me never to tell you anything, ever again.' Shelley said.

It's a deal.' He replied.

When Jack had found out about Daniel and Shelley he'd only been annoyed because she hadn't told him first. Now he was doing his best to make her try and forget about how hurt she felt about him leaving. Going to Abydos was going to put back all his hard work. It was hard enough for his sister now, he couldn't imagine how hard it was going to be seeing Daniel and Sha're now.

Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c and Shelley O'Neill all stepped through the Stargate, emerging on Abydos to a crowed of at least ten people. Shelley looked around for an instant, trying not to make it look too obvious. A sudden wave of dizziness came over her and a lurching in her stomach. Jack turned his head sideways, looking across at his sister.

Hey, are you ok?'

She shook her head as she disappeared around the back of the gate, not being able to keep her lunch in any longer. Jack followed her. The small crowed began to part as Daniel, Sha're and her family emerged through them.

Glad you could make it.' Daniel said. Where's Jack?'

I'm right here.'

Jack emerged from behind the gate.

What are you doing behind there?' Daniel asked.

Then Shelley appeared from behind him.

Shelley.' Daniel said.

She smiled.

Hi.'

Shelley took a long lingering look. It was strange seeing him again. For an instant, he seemed to look different, only because he wasn't wearing his SGC uniform.

Are you ok?' He asked.

I'm fine. I just can never get used to gate travel.'

Do you want to rest for a while?'

Shelley shook her head.

No. I'll be ok.'

Good. We'll take you to the village. You can rest there.'

Shelley smiled again. Carter grabbed hold of her arm as she tried to steady her. As the two of them followed the other, Shelley noticed Sha're starring at her. The coldest look she had ever seen. Luckily, she wasn't the only one who had seen it. Sam Carter had witnessed it also.

The dwellings in the village weren't very big but the one that housed Sha're's family was the biggest. In fact, it was more like a huge tent.

All of SG1 and Shelley O'Neill crowded in side. She looked around the tent, feeling so uncomfortable at just the thought of being there.

It's good to see you again, O'Neill.' Ska'ra said. But who is your friend.'

He said, pointing at Shelley.

Oh this is Shelley, my sister.'

Sha're's fathers Kasuf head rose upwards, staring directly at Shelley.

Then you are the one who found my daughter.' He said.

Erm, yes.' Shelley finally mumbled out.

Then I thank you. You are always welcome in my home.'

Shelley's smiled had turned to a nervous twitch in just a matter of seconds.

What's mine is yours.'

Everyone began to stare at her.

I thank you for myself. For my family and for the many generations of my family.' Kasuf said.

Generations?' Shelley asked.

Kasuf nodded.

Yes. I expect many generations, from my son and my daughter. I owe you a great debt.'

You don't owe me anything.'

Oh, I disagree. I'll make sure you get what you are owed.' Sha're said, standing up from behind her father. Daniel and I will be a proper family now. I expect it will not be before long until I will be with child.'

I will make sure she names her first daughter after you.' Kasuf said.

Shelley stood quickly.

Are you ok Shelley?' Jack asked.

No. I still feel a bit queasy. I think I'll get some fresh air.'

Do you want me to come with you?' Carter asked.

No, it's ok. I'll be fine.'

Both Carter and Colonel O'Neill watched Shelley as she left, saying that the reoccurrence of her nausea wasn't caused by the stargate and was an excuse to escape the current topic of conversation. They weren't the only ones to notice. Daniel too had seen how uncomfortable she had been. He stood quickly, hoping that no one would get suspicious. He needed to know if she was ok. When he'd first seen her an hour ago, he had been pleased to see her. Daniel had thought about her a lot over the last two weeks, about the time they had spent together, realising that he had made a big mistake in letting her go.

The grave of the original Sha're had been kept in immaculate condition since her death. The surrounding area was as well cared for as the grave itself. Shelley looked down at the grave, angry with herself for feeling the way she did. As she looked down she remembered when she first found Sha're. Shelley had felt sorry for her, being alone on that planet. Which is the kind of way she felt now, alone. Her relationship with Daniel was almost certainly over. It was hard for her. She didn't want it to be over. There were still a lot of unresolved feelings, especially on her part. She looked down, sand as far as the eye could see. Shelley hated it. It had gotten into her boots. Even as a kid, she never went to the beach with her friends, always staying home until they returned.

Shelley knelt down at the edge of the grave, her hand smoothing away the sand. It was a bizarre situation. She brushed more it away wanting to make sure that she was really in there. But, it didn't make any difference. There was another one and she had promptly filled the position, even making Shelley's life a misery. Everything had been going well with her and Daniel. Their relationship was in it's early stages but was good and Shelley enjoyed being with him. She had thought that it wasn't just a one-way street.

Shelley.' A voice said, from behind her.

She didn't want to turn around; hearing the voice was good enough. Shelley knew who it was and closed her eyes, hoping that he would call out her name again.

Did you hear me?' Daniel asked.

Her body turned slowly, coming facing to face with him.

What are you doing here?' Shelley asked.

I saw you leave. I wanted to make sure that you were all right.'

You followed me?'

Like I said, I wanted to know you were ok. You seemed.'

Shelley turned away.

I didn't want to be there. I just had to get away.'

Because of Sha're?'

What do you think?' She shouted back.

Shelley, please.'

Please what?' Shelley said, turning back.

Daniel stood facing her, wanting to comfort her, to make it all go away.

Talk to me.'

And tell you what, that I hate being here. That if I had the chance again I'd leave her on that planet.'

Shelley's voice got louder and louder with every passing sentence.

You don't mean that. You wouldn't.'

Wouldn't i. If I'd have known who she was, I would have.'

Daniel's hand reached forward, wanting to touch her.

Don't.' She said.

Shelley.'

No. This is too hard. I just want to go home and forget about this.'

Finally, Daniel managed to grab her hand.

And what about me.'

'What about you?' Shelley asked. 'As far as I can see you've got everything you wanted.'

Daniel shook his head.

'You really think that this is what I want?'

'This isn't easy for me either.'

Shelley began to walk away, her hand, slipping from his.

'It's driving me crazy. Thinking about you being here, with her. When I know you should be with me.

Daniel moved closer to her, holding her in his arms.

'I want to be with you.' He said. 'But what else can I do Shelley? She's still my wife.'

'I know. That's why I've come to a decision.'

Her head fell slowly to the ground, not wanting to look at him anymore.'

'It's better for everyone. Your staying here and I'm going home.'

If I could change the situation Shelley, I would.'

I know. But it's not going to happen, is it.' She said.

Daniel looked at her, he didn't want it to be over, but it was an impossible situation. Having made the decision to stay with Sha're it still didn't mean that his feelings for Shelley had changed. It had been mainly Shelley's decision for him to go, still, a decision based on the belief that he would leave anyway.

I should get back.' Shelley said, breaking away from his embrace.

You're going back to the camp?' Daniel asked.

She shook her head.

No. I want to be on my own for a while. I need to think.'

About what?'

My future. About staying at the SGC.'

You're going to leave, why?'

Shelley didn't want to go, leaving her friends, her work and her brother. Her career had been going nowhere until she had been transferred to the Stargate program. It had been the best move of her life. Now she was thinking of letting it go.

You can't leave Shelley.'

Why not?' She asked, hoping that he was going to give her a better reason to stay.'

She stood, staring, waiting.

Because of Jack. He's gotten used to having you around.'

I see. I'm not doing this lightly. I don't want to leave. There's just no other way.'

Daniel held her hand, again.

Then don't. He'll miss you.'

What about you? Will you miss me?'

The wind around them began to calm as Shelley waited for her answer.

You known I will. I miss all my friends.'

But, it wasn't the answer she was waiting for.

I have to go.'

Shelley turned, running as far away as she could.

Shelley.' Daniel shouted after her.

But she didn't turn back. He didn't know why he had answered that way. It wasn't at all what he was thinking. Daniel wanted to stay so he could see her again when he returned home from time to time. But, it wasn't the kind of relationship he knew Shelley wanted. It wasn't even the kind of relationship he wanted.

A hundred or so yards away a shadowy figure had been watching the two of them. Watching them grow closer as their anger burned with every touch.

She didn't know how long it had taken her to get where she was going. In fact, she didn't even know where she was. The afternoon sun was already making her thirsty and the long walk had made her weary. Unfortunately, Shelley had no water to cool her thirst or a place to rest. The pyramid, which housed the Abydonian Stargate, had been calling her to it. She looked up at it, desperately trying to remember the symbols for earth, but hesitated. For her start, the GDO was in the hands of her brother, so going back would be suicide. Going back to the camp was the last thing on her mind. The thought of them all staring at her, feeling sorry for her was the worst possible thing that could happen to her right now. She just wanted to be left alone and was giving serious thought to leaving the SGC permanently and going back to Washington to continue her research. She had already been given a tremendous boost by her work at the SGC. Right now, leaving was the only way for her to get on with her life. Even at the cost of her relationship with Jack.

She sat on the stone steps, the huge gate behind her. It had been a long walk and she wanted to rest before going back to the camp. Boy, was it going to be a long walk back. At least, it was giving her good exercise.

In the darkness in front of her, something caught her eyes, movement in the corner. Shelley stood, moving across the pyramid towards it. Suddenly as she got nearer, it stopped for a moment.

Is anyone there.' Shelley shouted, half expecting to see some children from the camp.

No one answered. She turned back towards the steps. But the noises persisted. Her body turned slowly, seeing a blurred figure behind her. The figure disappeared as Shelley felt a terrible pain shooting through her head. She reached up her hand, touching her scalp. Blood dripped onto the floor as both her and it made contact. Everything faded to black.

After seeing Shelley leave, Daniel had come to the conclusion that he didn't want to stay on Abydos any longer, but wanted to go back home to earth. As yet, he didn't know how he was going to tell Sha're. He had made a big mistake. Now he was going to have to put it right. Daniel walked through the camp, sensing that there was something wrong. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were stand a few feet away, looking concerned.

What's going on?' Daniel asked.

O'Neill turned, heading towards him.

Shelley's gone missing. No one's seen her for hours.'

Everyone, except Daniel himself.

Actually,' He said. I saw her about two hours ago.'

Where?' Jack asked.

At Sha're's burial site.'

The clone's head turned slowly, trying to listen to their conversation.

What was she doing?'

Nothing. We talked for a while, then she left.'

Jack got the impression that Daniel was holding something back.

What were you talking about?' He asked.

Nothing specific.'

Oh really.'

The colonel wasn't convinced.

You wouldn't lie to me, would you Daniel.'

Why would I lie?'

I don't know. All I know is that she's gone missing and I'm a little worried. She didn't even want to come here.'

Daniel nodded.

That's what she told me. She wouldn't go back, would she.'

Not without this.'

O'Neill said, taking the GDO out of his pocket.

Then where is she?' Jack said.

By now, he was really concerned. He and General Hammond had practically forced her to come to Abydos. Now realising that it was a huge mistake.

Carter,' He shouted. I want you and Teal'c to go back to the gate to request more personnel to look for Shelley.'

Yes sir.' Carter replied.

Teal'c followed her.

She didn't say anything to you about where she might go.'

No. Although, she was upset.'

Did you upset her?' Jack asked.

No I didn't.'

Then why was she upset?'

She said she was thinking about leaving the SGC.' Daniel said.

O'Neill was shocked. She hadn't said anything to him about leaving. Then there were a lot of things she didn't tell him about.

Why would she wanted to leave?' He asked.

Then he looked up at Daniel, realising.

You had an argument and now she's gone. Because of you.'

Me.' Daniel shouted.

Yes. If you hadn't come here, she'd be here right now and she wouldn't want to leave.

Why is this my fault Jack?'

I knew this would happen.'

Jack moved away angrily.

What would happen?'

About if you had a relationship with my sister, that I would be in the middle. It took me 5 years to find her and now she's run away again.'

Now Daniel was worried. Maybe it had been his fault. If he had had the courage to stay on earth, Shelley would be safe right now. Instead, neither of them new where she was or what had happened to her.

Everyone at the camp had joined the search for Shelley, now missing for more than three hours. Even Ska'ra and his father had begun to help. However, Sha're had decided not to participate. She and Daniel stayed in their 'home' whilst the others searched. Daniel had been pacing for ten minutes and was beginning to make Sha're nervous.

Daniel. Please sit.' She said.

I can't.'

I do not understand!'

Daniel stopped, standing in the middle of the room.

She's my…friend. I'm concerned about what's happened to her.'

Your worried about her?' Sha're asked.

He nodded.

Yes. We all are. But I was thinking about her brother.'

She has many friends?' Sha're asked.

I suppose so. We all just want to know that she's safe.'

Sha're watched as Daniel anxiously began pacing the room once again. He stood at the entrance of their home, waiting for someone to tell him that Shelley had been found and that she was ok.

I'm going to see if I can help at all.'

She sat as he eyes followed him out. He seemed very concerned about Shelley's whereabouts. It was as though he could sense that there was something wrong.

Daniel stood, alone, watching as Jack moved towards him.

Any news?' Daniel asked.

Jack shook his head.

I'm sure she's ok.'

Really. Then where is she.'

Daniel sighed.

She wouldn't do this on purpose Jack.'

I'm not so sure. She was missing for five years, remember.'

That was different,' Daniel said. Besides, where else could she go.'

In the pyramid, Major Carter and Teal'c had just arrived and were about to dial home to tell Hammond that Shelley was missing. Carter stood at the DHD, dialling the co-ordinates.

Major Carter.' Teal'c said from behind her.

She turned, seeing him standing at the far wall. He was looking down at the floor with great interest.

What is it?'

Carter followed his stare onto the floor.

The truth was he didn't know where else she would go. She wasn't familiar with any of the other co-ordinates to other worlds.

Daniel.' Sha're called out.

He turned back.

Go,' Jack said. I'll find her myself.'

The tone of his voice had turned to anger and frustration at not being able to find her. Now Daniel didn't know where to go. Sha're gave Jack a cold stare.

Colonel.' Carter said, over O'Neill's radio.

Go ahead.'

We've dialled home sir.'

Is Hammond sending more units.'

No Sir. Its not gonna be necessary now. We've found her.'

Where?' Jack asked.

Next to the Stargate.'

Has she told you where she's been?'

Carter didn't know how she was going to tell him.

I'm afraid not sir. We'd better get her home.'

Why?'

I don't think that she'll survive much longer, if we don't.'

Daniel and O'Neill stared at each other.

I'm on my way.'

Jack O'Neill didn't wait for Daniel to make up his mind whether or not he was going with him. Instead, he turned, heading back to the gate.

Everyone at the camp had joined the search for Shelley, now missing for more than three hours. Even Ska'ra and his father had begun to help. However, Sha're had decided not to participate. She and Daniel stayed in their 'home' whilst the others searched. Daniel had been pacing for ten minutes and was beginning to make Sha're nervous.

Daniel. Please sit.' She said.

I can't.'

I do not understand!'

Daniel stopped, standing in the middle of the room.

She's my…friend. I'm concerned about what's happened to her.'

Your worried about her?' Sha're asked.

He nodded.

Yes. We all are. But I was thinking about her brother.'

She has many friends?' Sha're asked.

I suppose so. We all just want to know that she's safe.'

Sha're watched as Daniel anxiously began pacing the room once again. He stood at the entrance of their home, waiting for someone to tell him that Shelley had been found and that she was ok.

I'm going to see if I can help at all.'

She sat as he eyes followed him out. He seemed very concerned about Shelley's whereabouts. It was as though he could sense that there was something wrong.

Daniel stood, alone, watching as Jack moved towards him.

Any news?' Daniel asked.

Jack shook his head.

I'm sure she's ok.'

Really. Then where is she.'

Daniel sighed.

She wouldn't do this on purpose Jack.'

I'm not so sure. She was missing for five years, remember.'

That was different,' Daniel said. Besides, where else could she go'?

In the pyramid, Major Carter and Teal'c had just arrived and were about to dial home to tell Hammond that Shelley was missing. Carter stood at the DHD, dialling the co-ordinates for home.

Major Carter.' Teal'c said from behind her.

She turned, seeing him standing at the far wall. He was looking down at the floor with great interest.

What is it?'

Carter followed his stare onto the floor.

The truth was he didn't know where else she would go. She wasn't familiar with any of the other co-ordinates to other worlds.

Daniel.' Sha're called out.

He turned back.

Go,' Jack said. I'll find her my self.'

The tone of his voice had turned to anger and frustration at not being able to find her. Now Daniel didn't know where to go. Sha're gave Jack a cold stare.

Colonel.' Carter said, over O'Neill's radio.

Go ahead.'

We've dialled home sir.'

Is Hammond sending more units'?

No Sir. It's not going to be necessary now. We've found her.'

Where?' Jack asked.

Next to the Stargate.'

Has she told you where she's been?'

Carter didn't know how she was going to tell him.

I'm afraid not sir. We'd better get her home.'

Why?'

It looks as though she's been attacked. I don't think that she'll survive much longer, if we don't.'

Daniel and O'Neill stared at each other.

I'm on my way.'

Jack O'Neill didn't wait for Daniel to make up his mind whether or not he was going with him. Instead, he turned, heading back to the gate.

It had been a long walk for Jack O'Neill back to the Stargate, not knowing what his sister was going to be in. He entered the pyramid slowly, hearing Major Carter's voice as she approached him. For an instant, everything seemed to pass by him in slow motion, as he himself was moving slower than anyone else was. Teal'c stood by the dial home device, waiting for Dr Fraiser to arrive through the gate. Carter's head lowered, showing the colonel where his sister lay. Jack stepped over her, unsure about what he would find or what to do.

Dr Fraiser told us not to move her.'

The colonel bent down, unaware that the gate had engaged behind him. He stared at his sister, unable to understand who and why anyone would do this to her. He looked at her, hoping to find any clues. Then something odd struck him. The necklace he had given her a few weeks ago was missing from her neck. He knew for a fact that she had been wearing it the last time he had seen her.

Carter,' he said. Did you find anything nearby?'

No. Like what?' Carter asked.

Nothing, it doesn't matter.'

O'Neill didn't want anyone to know about the necklace yet. All he had to do was find who ever had it and then would have found Shelley's attacker. Finally, he heard Dr Fraiser behind him.

Out of the way, colonel.' She shouting, pushing O'Neill to one side.

The doc knelt down, trying to examine Shelley in the dim light.

What happened?'

We don't know.' Carter said. Teal'c and I found her like that.'

Did you see anyone when you got here?' Jack asked.

Carter shook her head.

I'm sorry colonel. We didn't.'

O'Neill sighed in frustration.

Someone must have seen something major. Find someone who did.' He shouted.

She looked at Teal'c who followed her outside. O'Neill turned his attention back towards his sister.

Is she gonna be ok?'

Fraiser looked up at him, not knowing what to say to him. He had seen that look on her face before. She shook her head, slowly.

I don't know.'

She waved over two medics, who were carrying a stretcher between them. Jack helped Shelley onto it.

Lets go.' Fraiser shouted.

Shelley's eyes began to open slowly.

Jack.' She whispered.

He leant over the stretcher.

Its ok.' Your gonna be ok.'

She looked up at him, the pain steadily getting worse with every passing moment.

Did you see who did this to you?' He asked.

Shelley's lips opened, but nothing came out. He leant over again, trying to get a better position to listen to her. It was hard for him to hear at first, but then, her voice became clearer. Then, she whispered the name he didn't think she would say.

Sha're.'

His body rose back up slowly. Fraiser took one last look before they disappeared through the Stargate.

She's unconscious. Let's get her out of here.' She shouted.

All five of them re-appeared earth side of the gate. General Hammond stood at the bottom of the ramp.

What happened, colonel.' He asked.

I. I don't know. But I'm gonna find out.'

Let's get her to the infirmary.'

O'Neill followed them to the elevator then up towards level twenty one and the infirmary, not leaving his sisters side for a moment. Dr Fraiser stopped him from going any further.

I think you should wait outside Colonel. You'll only get in the way. I'll let you know when there's any news.'

She closed the door behind him, moving back into the infirmary.

Ok, I want a x-ray and a CAT scan. Also, call Dr Gregory.'

O'Neill heard Fraiser shout. From the amount of blood Shelley had already lost, Jack knew that her condition was already worsening.

He didn't want to loose her now, not after everything they had been through. Who ever had attacked her was going to pay and he was going to prove it.

Dr Gregory and Dr Fraiser had examined Shelley extensively for almost an hour before they had anything to tell Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond. All four of them sat in the command room. The last thirty minutes had felt like a lifetime for Jack as his sister's life hung in the balance. He sat at the table, waiting for the low down on Shelley's condition.

We've scheduled surgery for half an hour.' Fraiser said.

That soon.' O'Neill said.

Fraiser nodded.

I looked at the scan. There's a clot on the left side of her brain, caused by 2 blows to the head.'

O'Neill stood up, knocking his chair to one side.

But she's going to be alright?' He asked.

Her condition at the moment is stable. She did loose a lot of blood. We may need to give her a transfusion. So if you don't mind colonel. Do you know what her blood group is?'

Yes, it's the same as mine.'

Good,' Fraiser said. Then we should start straight away.'

He began to follow the doc.

Are you sure about this colonel?' Hammond asked.

O'Neill turned back and smiled.

She's already got O'Neill blood in her veins, what's another couple of pints.' He said.

Hammond grinned back.

Very well.'

Jack O'Neill had never done anything like this before. The nearest thing he had done was bandaging her knee when she was six years old. He felt helpless. If only he had realised that Sha're was different to the way she was before she was cloned and died. He just needed proof. Most of the time Shelley's word would be enough, but this time no one would believe her. Especially Daniel.

For almost half an hour Dr Fraiser and the neurosurgeon had been operating on Shelley. The blood clot on her brain was small enough to be removed but in a delicate and tricky part of the brain to gain access too.

Janet Fraiser had been nervous about operating on someone she knew, let alone the sister of her colleague. It was a difficult moment when she told Jack that her chance of survival was 50-50. Even at the moment the operation began, she was hopeful that Shelley would survive.

Fraiser's head rose, her eyes peering over her masking, looking up at the observation room. She had felt him staring at all of them. Jack O'Neill hadn't taken his eyes off them for half an hour. General Hammond had taken him off his duties with SG1 so he could stay at his sister's side. He sat with his head in his hands, only looking up a second at a time. The last few hours had been a nightmare. When he had first seen her, just after Carter and Teal'c found her near the Stargate, he thought she was already dead. Even now, during the operation, it didn't look hopeful. But they were doing the very best that they could, and he could ask for anything more than that.

The door opened slowly behind him, alerting him. He turned, looking behind him and coming face to face with Daniel.

How is she?' Daniel asked.

O'Neill turned back to see what was going on in the theatre.

I don't know, yet. They wouldn't say until after the operation.'

Daniel looked down at the theatre, watching as Dr Fraiser and her colleague tried to save Shelley's life.

Does anyone know what happened?' He asked.

For a brief moment, the room was deadly silent. Jack turned.

No one saw anything. Shelley's the only witness, if she survives.' He said, making sure Daniel heard every word.

His face began to show the strain with every passing moment. Daniel moved forward, only making the situation worse for his friend.

How did you know she was here?' Jack asked.

Sam told me. Sha're wanted to now how she was.'

If she was alive.' O'Neill muttered under his breath.

But nevertheless loud enough for Daniel to hear.

What did you mean by that?'

Nothing, it doesn't matter.'

Daniel could tell that there was something wrong.

It obviously does, or you wouldn't have said that.'

O'Neill stood, closing the door, so no one could hear what he was about to say.

Is Sha're here, on the base.'

Jackson nodded.

Yes. She's in one of the VIP rooms.'

Good.'

Why is that good?' Daniel asked.

O'Neill took a brief moment to look back on his sister.

When Carter and Teal'c found her, I got there as quickly as I could. We got her onto the stretcher. I mentioned that her necklace was missing, you know. The one I got for her.'

Daniel nodded, remembering.

I know.' Daniel said.

I realised that it was gone, then she woke up and whispered something to me.'

Could you understand what it was?'

Jack nodded.

She said, Sha're.'

Daniel looked at him, unsure about what he meant.

I don't understand.'

I think it was her who attacked Shelley.'

The archaeologist shook his head, not believing it.

NO. She wouldn't do that. Why?'

I don't know. All I know is what Shelley told me.'

She was in and out of consciousness Jack. You don't know what she meant.'

Jack paced the room, frustrated.

You don't believe me, do you?'

Its not that I don't. It's that...'

Now Jack understood, it was because it was Sha're. If Shelley had said another name, then Daniel might have believed her.

Its because its Sha're.'

Of course not.'

Yes it is.' Jack shouted. What the hell is wrong with you Daniel, she tried to kill my sister.'

You don't know that Jack. Shelley was delirious. She probably said the first word that came into her head.'

Jack shook his head.

No. Why would she lie? She didn't even want to go to Abydos. I made her go.'

So you feel guilty.'

Every word that came out of Daniel's mouth made Jack more and more angry.

Your wrong. It was her. Up until a few days ago, Shelley meant something to you.'

It can't be possible.'

What if I'm not wrong Daniel? What are you gonna do about it?' O'Neill asked.

But Daniel didn't know how to answer him. Despite being a clone, Sha're, was still his wife. But his feelings for Shelley were making him doubt what he should do.

I thought so.' Jack said.

Footsteps behind the two of them made them stop bickering for the moment. Major Carter stood in the doorway.

How's she doing?' She asked.

They're still operating.'

I'm sure she'll be fine, Colonel. General Hammond wanted to see you.' She said to O'Neill.

On my way.'

O'Neill made his way over towards the door, but stopped as he approached Daniel.

Just keep her away from Shelley.'

Carter was puzzled about what he meant.

What was that about?' Sam asked.

Daniel shook his head.

It was nothing.'

Carter watched him as he begun to watch Shelley's operation. She knew that there was something going on between the Colonel and Daniel. She did know that it had something to do with Shelley and what happened to her on Abydos. As yet, no one had claimed seeing anything. Most of the people were in the village with O'Neill and the rest of SG1. The whole thing had been a mystery, one that Colonel O'Neill was determined to solve by himself, if necessary.

O'Neill stood in front of General Hammond in his office. His mind was still on his sister. The operation was taking too long for his liking. It should have been over by now.

You wanted to see me, Sir.'

Hammond nodded.

How's you're sister?'

They're still operating. Hopefully she'll make a full recovery.'

He stood, still thinking about his argument with Daniel. The two of them had never fought like that before. But since finding out about their relationship, Jack had felt no matter what the situation he would always be in the middle. Which was the case now. Daniel had sided with the clone of his dead wife and he with his sister. Which is the way it should be. Jack was positive that it was Sha're who was responsible for the attack on Shelley and wanted to prove it before she had the chance to finish her off.

I'm afraid the investigation to the attack has revealed nothing. No one saw anything.' Hammond said.

I see. What about Sha're? Where was she Shelley was attacked.' O'Neill asked.

Hammond searched through the mountains of statements on his desk.

That's not very clear.' He said.

Jack turned, sighing in frustration.

Is there something wrong, Colonel?' Hammond asked.

You could say that. I want to go back to P5J715. They're hiding something.'

About what?'

The clone. There has to be another reason why they abandoned her.'

Your not satisfied with their explanation.'

O'Neill shook his head.

No. Especially if it puts Shelley in danger.'

Hammond stood from behind his desk.

Why would you say that?'

I know that they clones responsible for what happened to my sister.'

Do you have any proof of this?' Hammond asked.

No,' O'Neill said. That's why I want to go back. There has to be something about why she left behind and the attack on Shelley.'

The General thought for a moment. If the clone did attack Shelley O'Neill then he had a responsibility to make sure that it didn't happen again.

Very well. Take Teal'c with you.'

Thank you.'

O'Neill turned back towards the door, then stopped and turned back.

There is one more thing, General.'

Go on.'

I'd like a guard placed outside the infirmary.'

Hammond nodded.

Consider it done.'

For a moment, Jack breathed a sighed of relief. But, he still felt uneasy about leaving Shelley alone. He did have one other thing up his sleeve.

The infirmary was quiet apart from the beeps on the monitors that were attached to Shelley. Jack stared at them. They were the only things that were keeping his sister alive. Doctor Fraiser stood next to him, taking readings from the machines and writing them down on Shelley's chart.

Doc,' Jack said. How's she doing?'

Fraiser looked up from her chart, a small smile creeping up on her face.

She's gonna be fine colonel. She'll have to stay here for a few more days then I'll transfer her to the air force hospital. But she will make a full recovery.'

Finally the news he had been waiting for. Jack looked at his sister. She was still unconscious, but looked better than when he had first found her. He touched her hand gently.

I'm still here Shelley.'

The sound of someone coughing behind him made him turn quickly, slightly embarrassed. Major Carter didn't seem to mind at all.

Can I help you Major?' He asked.

Teal'c is waiting for you in the gate room.'

Thank you Major.'

He walked past her.

Carter,' he said. Could you do something for me.'

Millions of ideas went through her head.

What is it?'

Jack looked back at Shelley.

Whilst I'm away, could you stay here with her?'

Why, Sir?'

I'm just concerned about her safety.'

That's why there's a guard outside.'

He nodded.

Do you think the person who attacked her might have followed her here?'

Its possible, I guess.' Jack said, trying to be as cryptic as he could.

He really didn't want to let anything slip. The chances were that if he told her about his suspicions it might put her in danger too. And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Will you stay with her or not?'

Of course I will.'

I don't want you to move from her side, for any reason. And don't let anyone visit especially Daniel or Sha're.

Now Carter was becoming concerned. The Colonel's behaviour was becoming more erratic.

Why?'

Just do it Carter. That's an order. I'll be as quick as I can.' He said.

Yes sir.'

She watched him leave the infirmary, in search of the truth to who attacked his sister. Carter had never seen him so determined before. Whether it was because they had attacked his sister remained to be seen. Somehow she wasn't sure he would be acting this way if it had been her, Teal'c or Daniel that had been attacked.

Major Carter had been sitting with Shelley for the last half an hour. Colonel O'Neill had asked her to stay with her until he and Teal'c returned. He had been acting strangely at the time. As she sat there, she tried to think about Shelley's attack, trying to figure out who and why someone would do this to her. It just didn't make sense. Why would someone want to hurt her?

Shelley's eyes began to flutter open.

Janet.' Carter said.

Dr Fraiser walked over from across the room. Two members of SG7 had been injured whilst on a mission. Luckily their injuries were not as serious as Shelley's were.

She's doing well. She'll be in here a few more days.'

Carter smiled.

The colonel will be pleased.'

Jack.' Shelley whispered.

Both Carter and Fraiser look down at their friend.

No, its Sam Carter. How do you feel?'

Thirsty.'

Fraiser reached down for a glass of water, feeding it to her through a straw.

Thank you. What happened to me?'

You don't remember?'

I remember talking to Daniel.' Shelley said.

She looked around the room and began trying to move out of her bed, clearly agitated by someone who had entered the room. Fraiser held her down with Carter's help.

Where's Jack. I thought he was here.'

He was,' Carter said. He had to do something. He'll be back soon.'

The truth was, she didn't know where he was or when he was coming back. Shelley's face turned pale, as white as a ghost. Sam was worried. She'd never seen anyone look so scared before.

Shelley, what's wrong.' She asked.

Her head turned towards the door. Sha're and Daniel stood in the doorway, the guard not in his place. Daniel held a bunch of flowers in his hand.

Daniel.' Shelley said.

He smiled, pleased to see that she was awake and getting better. He looked at her carefully. The bandage around her head was neat and you could see a spot of blood where the bound had still managed to bleed through. It was the sight of the machines that made Daniel a little shocked. He and Sha're moved into the infirmary. Shelley's eyes followed Sha're as she moved across the room, not letting her out of her sight. The heart monitor began bleeping erratically. Fraiser checked the monitor.

What's wrong?' Carter asked.

I don't know.'

Daniel stepped back from the bed.

Is she ok?'

I'm fine. I'm still a little shaken.'

Dr Fraiser was more then concerned for Shelley.

I'm afraid you're going to have to leave. I don't think she's ready for visitors yet. She needs to rest.'

We can come back later.' Daniel said.

I would like to stay.' Sha're said.

Daniel was a bit shocked. If Jack's suspicions were correct, then he wasn't sure if he should leave her alone with Shelley. When it came down to it, he didn't know what was the truth any more.

I'm sure it'll be ok. But only for a few minutes.'

I'll wait outside.' Major Carter said.

She was still taking Colonel O'Neill's request seriously and was going to stay as close to Shelley as she could until he returned. Carter followed Jackson out of the infirmary. Dr Fraiser disappeared down the end, still trying to take care of two more patients as well as Shelley. Sha're stood over her bed, looking at the monitors that were keeping the young women alive and smiled.

Shelley looked up at Sha're, still groggy and almost half-asleep. The clone stared back down at her.

Daniel was worried about you.'

Thank him for me. I am ok now.'

Have they found out who did this to you?' Sha're asked.

No, they haven't.'

Do you re-call anything?'

She moved around the bed, standing next to the monitors. Shelley shook her head, hoping to fool her.

No, it was dark. It all happened so quickly.'

Maybe its better you did not see this person.'

Why would you say that?' Shelley asked.

They may have come back.'

The monitor began beeping loudly again.

Are you feeling all right.' Sha're asked.

I'm fine.'

Sha're stared at her.

That is what Daniel said, that you would be in good health. However, he still wished to see you before we left for home.'

When does he leave?'

The Abydonian women's eyes rose.

Don't you mean, us.'

That is what I meant.'

No. You meant him. That is why I did what I did.'

On P5J715, Colonel O'Neill had been pestering the leader of the village for almost an hour. He knew that he was holding something back.

What is it that you're not telling us?' O'Neill asked.

The elder looked away, towards the other Sha're clone.

I do not know what you mean.'

Oh, I think you do. Now tell me, this is important. There's been an incident.'

The colonel's face said it all. He was desperate to know what the elder knew.

What do you mean, there has been an incident.'

Jack turned to Teal'c, gaining his approval to tell him.

I think, the clone, may have attacked my sister.'

Attacked. Is she alive?'

Yes, but it was touch and go.'

A look of concern appeared on the elder's face.

Is the clone in your custody?'

O'Neill shook his head.

No. I have no proof.'

What reason do you believe why she did this?'

Shelley whispered her name to me.'

Anything other than that.'

I don't know. The clone, Sha're is the dead wife of my friend.'

Is they're anything else?' The elder asked.

He's been seeing my sister.'

Seeing, please explain!'

Seeing, it means, they were…'

O'Neill struggled to find the right words to describe Daniel and Shelley's relationship.

Romantically attached.'

You must leave straight away.' The elder said. Go back. You must protect her.'

He began to head off back in the direction of his village. Jack grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

Hey. Do you know something?'

The old man stopped and turned around.

Does it have something to do with why you left her here to die?'

He nodded slowly.

She became violent.'

How violent?' Jack asked.

She began remembering her previous lives. This has never happened with the replicates before.'

She remembered Daniel?'

Yes. The man she was paired with had a female friend. The clone attacked her. We had no choice but to banish her. We erased the memory of the time she spent here. We could do nothing else for her.'

O'Neill shook his head, angrily.

Why didn't you tell us this sooner. How badly hurt was this women?' He asked.

The elder's face dropped.

After the initial attack, she was recovering. Until the clone attacked her again. She did not survive again.'

A look of panic appeared on Jack's face.

She killed her?'

The elder nodded.

We've got to get back. She's already tried once.'

You believe that she will try again, O'Neill?' Teal'c asked.

Yes. Daniel said that she came back with him. We should go now.'

The Stargate is two hours away, O'Neill.'

Jack couldn't believe that they had held back such important information. Now his sister's life was in danger. He had to get back and stop Sha're from whatever she was planning to do next. Before he lose Shelley for good.

Shelley's eyes flickered.

I could not let him stay here with you. He needs to be with me.'

I don't know what you mean.'

Sha're smiled.

Yes you do.'

Were friends.'

He told me about the two of you. How you pestered him into a relationship.'

That's not true.'

Sha're leaned over the bed, face to face with Shelley.

I have to get him away from you. From this doomed planet.'

Shelley was still very confused and didn't understand what she meant.

When my Lord Apophis is finished. You will all die.'

What about Daniel.' Shelley asked, concerned.

He will be mine, for all time.'

Finally, the penny dropped.

You can't do that. Your gonna make him a host.'

Yes.' She said, with a smile.

Sha're put her hand over Shelley's mouth.

If you tell anyone, I will make sure everyone you care about, suffers.'

Her eyes glowed then returned too normal. Shelley lay on the bed, too scared to move. It was the first time since Jack had told her about the Goa'uld, that she had come face to face with one. After all the tests the Tok'ra did, they had failed to prove what she really was. Now it was up to her to save Daniel.

Major Carter watched intently as Sha're left the infirmary, following Daniel down the corridor. She was still taking her favour to the Colonel seriously. He'd asked her not to leave Shelley alone, under no circumstances. Although she had left her alone to talk to Sha're, she had been out side the whole time. Sam stepped back into the room, seeing Shelley trying to get out of her bed.

What are you doing?' Carter asked.

Shelley's head turned, startled.

I have to get out of here.'

You're not going anywhere.'

Carter headed towards her, placing her legs back in the bed. Shelley looked at her, clearly agitated by something.

You don't understand, I can't stay here.'

Why? Where have you got to go.'

I. I have to stop her, before it's too late.'

Sam didn't have a clue as to what Shelley was talking about. Maybe it was the anaesthetic wearing off or something. She sat on the edge of Shelley's bed.

Hey, take it easy. Before what's too late?'

Shelley took in a deep breath, letting the words out slowly.

Before Sha're gives her family and Daniel over to Apophis.'

Sam smiled.

What?' She said, only slightly amused.

That's what she told me Sam. When she gets back to Abydos, she's going to hand them over. That's why she had to get rid of me.'

Get rid of you?' She said, repeating what Shelley had just old her.

Shelley nodded her head.

Yes. It was her who attacked me.'

Carter stood from off the bed, not really believing it, or not wanting too.

She attacked you on Abydos?' Sam asked.

Yes. I've told you. Now she wants to prove herself to Apophis.'

The Major began to pace around the room, trying to comprehend what Shelley was telling her.

How do you know she attacked you. You couldn't remember anything?'

I do remember seeing her before she struck me. I told Jack before you brought me back here.'

Now Carter realised why he had asked her to stay with Shelley until he returned. He was concerned that Sha're, was going to finish off what she started back on Abydos.

You did?' Carter asked.

Shelley nodded.

That would explain a few things.'

Like that?' Shelley asked.

He asked me to stay with you until he got back.'

At least he took me seriously. Now do you believe me?'

There was a long pause as Sam Carter realised what was really happening.

Oh, my god.' She said.

What?'

Daniel. There going back to Abydos.'

When?' Shelley asked.

Well, now.'

Then we have to stop her before they leave. You have to get me out of here.'

Carter shook her head.

I can't do that. You've just had surgery.'

I don't care. I have to stop her Sam. She tried to kill me. Besides, I can't, we can't let her do this to her family and to Daniel.'

Which was true. Carter didn't know if she could forgive herself if anything happened to them.

Ok. Just don't tell the Colonel that I did this.'

Don't worry. He won't hear it from me.'

It had taken Major Carter at least ten minutes to find a wheel chair in medical supplies. She was already regretting agreeing to help her. Coming to terms with what Shelley had told her was difficult. It was hard to imagine that Sha're would do this to her and why? Maybe it was because of her relationship with Daniel.

Carter wheeled the chair into the infirmary, making sure no one was around.

Are you sure you want to do this?' Carter asked.

We have to stop her, Sam. She's gonna hand Daniel and her family over to Apophis. I don't want that on my conscience. Shelley said.

Sam nodded. She placed the chair next to Shelley's bed, and pulled back the sheet.

How are we gonna do this?'

Quickly.' Shelley said.

Sam helped her up. At the side of the bed was the drip stand that was attached to her. Carter rolled it around the right side of the bed. Shelley's feet dangled over the edge.

Are you ok?' Carter asked.

I'm fine. Just a little sleepy.'

Sam sighed.

The anaesthetic hasn't worn off yet.'

Carter bent over, letting Shelley lean on her shoulder as she lowered her down onto the wheelchair. The drip trolley stood next to it. The major took hold of it, passing it to Shelley, who held it as Sam wheeled her out of the room.

I just hope we get there in time.' Shelley said. Where's Jack when you need him.'

Sam Carter felt a little guilty about not being able to tell her the truth. Shelley had told her about her suspicions about Sha're, which was still hard to come to terms with.

Only General Hammond stood in the gate-room, waiting to send Sha're and Daniel back to Abydos. She looked at the gate, nervously, as though she was waiting for something to go wrong. And it was about time too. The huge doors opened. Sam Carter opened it, wheeling in Shelley O'Neill, now minus her drip. Daniel smiled.

Hey, you should be resting.' He said.

Carter pushed her to the edge of the ramp, keeping an eye on Sha're.

Get away from him.' Shelley shouted.

Both Hammond and Sha're stared at the two of them.

Major Carter, what's going on here?' Hammond asked.

It's a little difficult to explain.'

Then I suggest you start now.'

The lights in the gate-room turned red and the siren rang out around the base.

WE HAVE AN INOMING TRAVELLER'

Hammond turned, heading for the control room.

It must be the Colonel.' Carter said.

Daniel, I want to go home?' Sha're said.

Shelley shook her head.

You're not going anywhere.'

What's going on Shelley?' Daniel asked.

Shelley struggled to pull herself up from the chair. The painkillers Dr Fraiser had given her were now wearing off and the pain was getting worse.

She planning to hand you over to Apophis when you get back to Abydos.'

A look of disbelief came over him.

That's not true. Why would she do that?'

Because she's still a Goa'uld, Daniel.'

No she's not. The Tok'ra said there wasn't any inside her.'

It's the truth Daniel.' Shelley said.

Sha're held Daniel's hand, pulling away from the wheelchair bound O'Neill.

Don't listen to her. She just wants you to stay, so she can have you all to herself.'

Why would I lie? You've already made a decision.'

Major Carter watched as the gates inner wheel began to spin around and was only three chevrons away from engaging.

I know you came into the village just before the colonel realised she was missing.'

I did not leave the village.' Sha're said.

It was her Daniel. Believe it.' Sam pleaded.

Now he was beginning to think.

I am growing tired of this.'

Sha're's arms moved from around her back, too quickly for anyone to realise what she was doing.

A ribbon device was attached to her. The bolt of energy flung Major Carter across the gate-room. General Hammond watched from he control room, pressing the alarm. He signalled for someone to go into the gate-room. Sha're pointed the ribbon device at the door, fusing the mechanism and locking, it shut.

Get those doors open. Hammond shouted.

Shelley tried to pull herself up from the chair. Her hand slipped and she fell to the floor. Daniel moved over, trying to help her

Leave her there.' Sha're shouted.

I can't, she's hurt.'

Sha're walked over to the two of them, staring down at the ill stricken, Shelley.

You should have listened to me.'

The ribbon device exploded its full force on the Shelley. Daniel could only watch as the life drained out of her. Finally the last chevron engaged and the wormhole appeared. Neither of them seemed to notice as Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c emerged out of it. The two of them looked around the gate-room. Teal'c noticed Major Carter in an unconscious heap by the door. He ran over, making sure she was all right. Jack's eyes immediately fixed onto his sister. She lay on the floor, her wheelchair next to her. Sha're was standing over her. The ribbon device was making her weaker with every passing moment.

Get the hell away from her.' He shouted.

The women turned, breaking the link between her and Shelley.

Now do you believe me, Daniel?' Jack asked.

Daniel Jackson was still finding it difficult to come to terms with the fact that Sha're would do this.

Why?' He asked.

Jack moved slowly down the ramp towards them.

Because, she's a Goa'uld.'

No,' Daniel protested. There isn't one inside her.'

I know. But she's a clone. The process couldn't split the two of them, so it blended them together, in one body. On one side was Sha're and the other was.'

…Me.'

Only this time, it wasn't Sha're's voice, but the voice of the goa'uld that had infested her. Daniel stood next to her.

This isn't you Sha're.' He said.'

Yes is it. This is who she was meant to be.'

Daniel shook his head.'

You're wrong. You're a clone, a copy.'

He's right,' Shelley said, looking up at him. Its Sha're's body. Give it back to her.'

The clone smiled a devilish smile.

And you still believe she want you here?'

I saved her from that planet.'

And you still try and take her husband.' She said.

No. I told him to go.'

But he did not to, did you.'

Turning her attention towards Daniel. Shelley began to move slowly across the floor. Teal'c helped up Major Carter.

Are you injured, Major Carter.' He asked.

No, no, I'm fine.'

Behind them, they could hear the engineering crew trying to gain access to the gate-room.

If you do not want to be with her, you will die.'

They all looked down at Daniel who was now under the control of the ribbon device.

No.' Shelley shouted.

Sha're looked at her.

I should have ended your miserable existence when I had the chance.'

Then do it. Do it to me. Leave him alone.'

Shelley stood, a little shaky on her legs. Teal'c moved over, steadying her.

You don't want to hurt him. It's me.'

But Sha're didn't move. Daniel was still at the mercy of the ribbon device. Shelley wasn't getting through to her. She looked around in desperation, hoping that someone would intervene. There was no one. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a zat attached to a belt around Jack's waist. She pulled it away, pointing it at Sha're. Everyone looked up surprised.

Let him go,' She said. Or I will use it.'

You won't hurt me. You saved me remember.'

No I saved Sha're. And she's not here anymore.'

Shelley released the device. It fired at the clone, sending her to the floor. Shelley fired again. The zat fell out of Shelley's hand and to the floor of the gate-room. Jack rushed over, holding out his arms, catching her before she fell to the ground herself.

Get a medic in here.' He shouted

The engineering crew broke through into the gate-room. Dr Fraiser entered, looking around, immediately heading for Shelley. Jack looked up at her then across the room towards Daniel. He stood over Sha're's body. She wasn't moving. Major Carter appeared next to him. She knelt down, taking the clones pulse and shook her head.

She's dead.'

Colonel O'Neill stayed with his sister as she was carried out to the infirmary. He had seen Daniel at Sha're's side and didn't want to interfere. He was wondering, however, why he hadn't checked to see if Shelley was all right. He had been more concerned about the women who had tried to kill them all. Now Jack knew where Daniel's loyalties lied.

Four weeks has passed since the death of the Sha're clone and life was slowly starting to return too normal. But for Shelley O'Neill, it was just the beginning and life was far from normal. After a two-day stay in the infirmary, she had been moved to the USAF hospital. It wasn't only her it was affecting. Colonel O'Neill had too bare the brunt of the fall out. For almost two weeks he had spent by his sisters bedside at the hospital. They were finally starting to rebuild their relationship. But other relationships were suffering because of what happened. The tension between Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson were also strained. They hadn't spoken since their argument in the observation room. Jack had been so sure it had been Sha're that had attacked Shelley. But Daniel had refused to believe him. Only when he had seen it with his own eyes that he had started to believe that something was wrong. Even now, he still couldn't believe it.

General Hammond had scheduled a debrief for a month after, hoping that things would settle down. But it hadn't. Two members of SG1 weren't talking and Major Carter had a broken wrist. There was only Teal'c who had passed through the events, relatively unscathed. O'Neill and Daniel stared at each other across the table. The glare broke as Hammond came into the room.

Colonel. How did your visit to P5J715 go?' He asked.

They apologized for what happened. They didn't realise how dangerous she was.'

She wasn't dangerous.' Daniel said. What they did was dangerous.'

Hammond nodded, agreeing.

They agreed to change their cloning process to scan for Goa'uld. They won't be cloning them anymore.'

Just whoever else comes through the gate!' Hammond said.

It's the only way they can survive.' Carter said.

General Hammond stood up.

Well done, Colonel.' He said.

O'Neill shook his head.

You should really thank Shelley. She was the one who was suspicious and paid the price.'

How is she?' Carter asked.

I get to take her home tomorrow.'

O'Neill's eyes rose upwards, staring across the table at Daniel. Ever since they had sat down, he hadn't once asked how Shelley was, or how she was doing. It was as though he didn't care. Daniel picked up his folder on the table and stood up.

Dismissed.' Hammond said.

Both Carter and O'Neill followed Daniel's footsteps, watching him as he left the room.

Has Daniel been to see her in the hospital.' Carter asked.

O'Neill shook his head.

No, he hasn't. She keeps asking me if I know when he's coming to see her. And I'm running out of things to tell her.'

Do you know why he hasn't been?'

Oh, I know why. Because he doesn't care.'

But there was no way he was going to tell Shelley that was the reason why. She was already hurt enough by the accident. Jack didn't want his sister to have anything else to worry about.

Because Daniel blames her for the clones death. He thinks that Shelley didn't have to kill her.'

Did he tell you that?'

No. He didn't have to. He hasn't spoken to me either.'

Maybe you should try and talk to him, instead?' Sam said. The two of you can't carry on like this.'

Jack nodded.

Your right Major. This needs to be sorted out. Whether Daniel want to talk to me or not.'

Carter smiled at the Colonel, pleased that he was finally going to sort out things with Daniel. She had been right. It couldn't go on much longer. The tension was already getting worse and would get worse when they returned to active duty. Settling it now was the only way. Colonel O'Neill was determined not to let Daniel blame Shelley for what happened. It had been Sha're who had attacked and nearly killed his sister. It wasn't only that, it was the fact that Daniel's relationship with Shelley had created a rift in his and Daniel's. It wasn't that Jack begrudged either of them to be happy; he just knew that somewhere down the line it would happen.

Daniel had just spend the last two hours on Abydos with Sha're's family. He had tried to explain more about what had happened to the clone. They had taken the news pretty well, but Daniel was still having a hard time excepting it.

He sat at his table going over the last few weeks. In fact, he was thinking about the last three months or so, since the time he first met Shelley. It seemed that no matter how hard they tried; they just couldn't seem to get together. Maybe it was fate, he didn't know. What he did know was that he missed her. The first night they met, they had talked through the whole night, instead of working. Not really about anything in particular, just the small things about their childhood's and families. Now, in just a few short weeks, it had all fallen apart.

Daniel.' A voice said from behind him.

His head turned around.

What do you want?' He asked.

Colonel O'Neill stood in the doorway to Daniel's lab and angered by the tone of his voice.

That should be, what do you want, Colonel.' Jack said.

Daniel looked up, not in the mood for Jack's chain of command etiquette lesson.

Do you want something, Colonel?'

O'Neill stepped forward.

How did it go on Abydos?' He asked.

Fine. It was strange, burying her for a second time.'

I suppose it would be.'

Daniel Jackson stared at his friend. He knew that he didn't come here to talk about Sha're family. He was probably more concerned with his own.

What's with all the small talk, Jack?'

Small talk?' O'Neill said.

Your not here to talk about Sha're, are you.'

Jack shook his head.

No I'm not. It's about Shelley.'

Daniel sighed.

How is she?'

Getting better. She keeps asking when your going to go and see her and I don't know what to tell her.'

Tell her I'm busy.' Daniel said.

Jack shook his head.

No. I'm not going to keep lying to her. She suspects that you might be blaming her for what happened.'

Daniel looked back towards his desk.

Is that what she really thinks?'

Yes. Why else would you stay away?'

O'Neill stood by his friend, noticing Daniel's report into what happened was on his desk in front of him. He read a couple of lines, now understanding why Daniel wouldn't visit his sister.

Is that what you really believe?' He asked.

His friend nodded.

Yes. How can I see her after what I did.'

None of this was your fault Daniel.'

That's not what you said before.'

I was wrong. You can't blame yourself. I know Shelley doesn't blame you.'

Well she should.' Daniel shouted, jumping out of his chair.

He stood by a nearby desk.

She should hate me for what I did.'

What exactly did you do wrong?' O'Neill asked.

I should have realized sooner that it wasn't really Sha're.'

You did what anyone else would do. Besides, she had us all fooled.'

But not you.' Daniel said.

Only because Shelley remembered seeing her before the attack.'

You still didn't trust her, did you?' Daniel said. Neither did Shelley. If I hadn't have gone back to Abydos, she would never had gotten hurt.'

By Sha're, or by you.' Jack said.

Daniel thought for a moment. He knew that he had hurt Shelley by leaving.

And your still doing it now, by not going to see her.'

I can't Jack.'

Then don't expect me to lie to her for you. I've already done enough of that in the last month.'

Then don't. Tell her the truth.'

What good would that do, Daniel? You still won't see her.'

What would I say to her?'

O'Neill stepped forward; hoping that what he was about to say wouldn't effect his own relationship with Daniel.

Tell her anything Daniel. Anything to make her feel better. She's already been through too much. Being away for three months, being attacked by the clone.'

All of which, was my fault.'

No Daniel. I don't believe that and neither does Shelley.'

Dr Jackson still blamed himself, no matter what Jack said.

She wants to see you Daniel. Do what you have to do to make this right, for both of you.'

O'Neill disappeared around the corner. Whatever Daniel was going to do next, Jack had to make sure that Shelley was getting better. Her recovery was getting better, but there was still something that Dr Fraiser couldn't make better with pills. Jack had tried to explain to Shelley that the last few weeks had been busy for everyone, including Daniel, although Shelley didn't believe him. She knew why he hadn't been to see her.

**The Next Day**

Colonel Jack O'Neill had been every day, visiting his sister. Her last operation had been a success and now Shelley was recuperating at home. It had been a difficult couple of weeks, for them both. He had done his best to be there when she needed to talk. The only tune they had done that was when he had taken her fishing. Shelley had really opened up to him. Jack was pleased that she felt she could trust him again.

He stood in his kitchen, watching as Dr Fraiser check on Shelley bandaged head. Finally she finished, waving him in.

You can come in now Colonel. I'm all done here.'

Shelley smiled. Her brother squeamishness was creating something other than her own life to laugh about. Jack didn't seem to mind of course. He was just glad that she was alive. When Shelley was carried from the gate-room to the infirmary, her blood pressure had gone down and her heart had stopped. Leaving Jack to fear the worse. It hadn't looked good for her survival. Those few hours when she had been unconscious had been a nightmare. He had sat through the night and had not left her side waiting for her to awake. During those hours he had spotted Daniel outside the infirmary several times, asking Dr Fraiser if Shelley was going to be all right. That's what Jack hadn't understood. He didn't want to visit Shelley, but he kept pestering the doctor with news of her condition. Jack was not finding it difficult to come up with reasons to tell Shelley why Daniel had come to see her. At the moment, the lie was still on, that he was just simply too busy or that he was still on Abydos, breaking the news to Sha're's family. It was going to be the same lie again today too.

How she's doing?' Jack asked.

She's doing fine.' Fraiser said.

Shelley looked up at the two of them.

When can I get back to work?' She asked.

Fraiser shook her head.

Not for at least three or four weeks. You still need to rest.'

I know. I just can't stand being cooped up in this house all day.'

She's right. I even found her working last night.'

I'm sure it'll be fine, if you pace yourself and take plenty of breaks.'

The conversation was interrupted as the doorbell rang. Jack opened it slowly. Major Carter and Teal'c stood outside. O'Neill smiled.

Shelley, I think you've got visitors.'

He moved out of the way, revealing Shelley's visitors.

Shelley sighed disappointed that Daniel had come with them. Her head turned towards the window, looking out into the garden. Teal'c and Sam moved over to her. Teal'c stood next to the chair, holding a small bouquet of flowers. He placed them on the spare seat next to her.

These are for you, Shelley O'Neill.'

Shelley smiled.

Thank you Teal'c. They're very pretty.'

Her head turned back towards the window. Jack and Carter looked at each other, both knowing what was wrong.

When are you gonna come back to the base?' Carter asked.

Too be honest with her self, Shelley never wanted to see that place again, although it did hold some advantages.

In about a month.' Shelley replied.

But, there wasn't anything either of them could say that would make Shelley feel any better. She didn't understand why Daniel hadn't gone to visit her, in the hospital or now when she was at home. Surely he must have been aware of how serious her condition had been. She was sure that Jack had told him about it. That's what he had done, but Daniel hadn't seemed interested in her condition. As Jack had reminded him, if it hadn't have been for Shelley. He and probably the whole planet would have been hosts by now. Jack for one was grateful for that.

Its warm outside. Why don't we go out there instead? I could do with the fresh air.' Shelley said.

Carter nodded.

Ok. I'll get something to drink.' Jack said.

Dr Fraiser and Teal'c help Shelley up from the chair and outside to the porch chair. After a few minutes, Jack followed them with a pitcher of cold, ice tea. It was really a hot day, the hottest for some time.

Shelley sat on her chair, looking around the garden, the sun shining on her face. Her thoughts drifted to another time and place. On her first trip through the Stargate, she had visited P3J389 with Daniel and the rest of Sg1, to assess the computer system they had found the week before.

After spending most of the morning locked inside the building, she ventured outside, under the watchful eye of Daniel. They had sat and talked about different subjects and had gotten to know each other a lot. Even then, for the brief time they had known each other, Shelley knew that something was happening between them. And that had been a day like today, scorching hot, with little breeze to cool them both down. Jack stared at his sister, trying to figure out what she was thinking, which was strange, because everyone else around them seemed to know what she was thinking about. Suddenly, they looked up as the doorbell rang again. Jack stood.

I'll get it.' He said. And disappeared into the house.

Shelley positioned herself, trying to see if she could see who it was.

Its probably General Hammond, he said he might come by later and see how you were!' Major Carter said.

Shelley nodded somewhat disappointedly. She reached over, grabbing the pitcher and pouring herself another glass. Unfortunately, Teal'c had just finished drinking the last glass.

I will fetch some more, Shelley O'Neill.'

The younger O'Neill shook her head.

No, it's all right. I'll fetch it. I can walk to the kitchen.'

Are you sure?' Sam asked.

Yes. Now don't go anywhere. I want to talk about that experiment your working on, it sounds fascinating.' Shelley said.

She picked up the pitcher and slowly walked in to the house.

Were gonna need some more iced tea, Teal'c finished this one off.' She said.

Her feet stopped as soon as she entered. Daniel stood just in side the house, carrying yet another bouquet of flowers. The two of them stared at each other, neither knowing what to say.

Hi.' She finally managed to say.

Hi.' Daniel replied.

Jack rushed over to his sister, grabbing the heavy pitcher off her.

What have I told you. You should be resting.' He said, helping her down to a nearby chair.

I'm fine Jack. Stop fussing.'

So.' Jack said. What can we do for you Daniel?'

I came to see Shelley. We need to talk.'

I don't think that's a good idea.' Jack said.

It's fine Jack, honestly.' Shelley said.

Are you sure?'

Shelley nodded.

Jack left the two of them alone, no doubt going to tell Carter, Teal'c and Fraiser who had arrived.

Nice flowers.' Daniel said, looking down at the flowers beside her.

Shelley smiled.

They're from Teal'c. What do you want, Daniel?'

Outside in the garden, Jack peered through the patio window. Carter appeared at his side.

I don't think you should be doing that, sir.' She said.

And why is that, Carter?'

I don't think it's any of our business.'

She's my sister.'

I know that Colonel. But I think she needs to work this out on her own. And I don't think she'll appreciate you interfering.'

The two of them as Daniel took something from out of his pocket, placing it in Shelley's hand.

My necklace.' She said. Where did you find it?'

Daniel hesitated.

In Sha're's belongings in her home on Abydos. She must have hidden it there, after she…'

Bashed my head in.' Shelley said.

Both of them felt uncomfortable, Daniel more so.

I don't blame her for what she did Daniel. I blame that thing that took her life away from her. But what I don't understand, is why you blame me for her death?'

There was a long pause.

Did Jack tell you that?

He didn't need too. You do blame me, don't you.'

Daniel shook his head.

It's not you I blame Shelley, its me. For not realising what she was doing.'

I don't understand.' Shelley said.

I was blinded, because she was my wife.'

Shelley knew that it was no ones fault, most of all Daniel's.

Don't you see Daniel. It was because she was your wife that you did what you did.'

She could have killed you.' Daniel said.

But she didn't. I'm fine. Apart from this scar.'

Her hand rose, pointing towards the scar on her head, just above the hairline.

Jack said I'd be able to dine out on this for weeks. At least, it won't be hospital food.'

Daniel walked over slowly, just as Shelley stood up. He touched the scar gently with his finger. Shelley winced as the pain shot around her head. But still, his hand remained.

I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?' He asked.

She shook her head.

No. It was nothing.' She whispered.

Shelley felt his arms around her, pulling her closely towards him. In a matter of a few seconds, she felt as though the last five weeks had never happened. She rested her head on his shoulder and gently sighed. After everything that had happened, he still wanted to be with her, no matter what the cost, or what had happened previously. He just wanted to be with her, for as long as he could. His feelings for her were getting stronger, day-by-day. No matter how hard he tried to hide them, either by not telling her or by going with Sha're to Abydos. Daniel believed that they were meant to be together. Despite Colonel O'Neill's protests that something was bound to go wrong in their relationship, Daniel hoped that they had had they're share of bad luck for the time being.


End file.
